UNA PAREJA HECHA POR DIOS
by Mirthi
Summary: Su novio Seiya ha muerto y ahora tiene que casarse con el aburrido de Darien para cumlir con la ultima voluntad de su padre, su vida cambia cuando conoce a Endimión su compañero de baile...basado en una pelicula hindu..


**Una pareja hecha por Dios**

Negocios e Inversiones Tsukino es una empresa muy grande, su dueño es uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad llamado Kenji Tsukino, él es de origen Japonés pero residente en Londres por más de 30 años.

Su única hija se llama Serena, ella era una muchacha alegre y llena de vida sin ninguna preocupación que empañara su felicidad pues lo tenía todo. Salud, dinero y el amor de su padre y el de su novio Seiya.

Cierto día estaba el señor Tsukino sentado en su oficina revisando unos papeles hasta que llega un joven a sentarse frente a él.

-¿Cómo va todo? -Pregunta el hombre de edad-

-bien señor Tsukino

-Ya me enteré que New Entertainment te hizo una propuesta laboral

-la he rechazado

-eso también lo sé, la has rechazado igual que a todas las ofertas de trabajo que te han hecho las empresas que compiten con nosotros

-Usted sabe que voy a serle fiel siempre. Le debo mucho y no pienso dejarlo

-Me gusta tu aptitud, eres leal y agradecido pero sobre todo eres muy inteligente, ojala y hubiera tenido un hijo como tú

-y a mi me hubiera gustado tener un padre como usted

-Gracias, ¿sabes que mi hija Serena está próxima a casarse?

-Sí, ya me lo había dicho

-ojala y el novio hubieras sido tú. No es que no me guste Seiya pero creo que mejor hubiera estado contigo

-Pero señor Tsukino si su hija ni siquiera me conoce

-Es verdad, pero ya la vas a conocer ¿Por qué vas a ir a visitarnos a la mansión verdad? mira que te hemos invitado a la boda

-Sí señor ahí estaré

-le he dicho a la ama de llaves que te prepare el mejor cuarto, por ser mi invitado especial

-gracias señor Tsukino

La mansión de los Tsukino estaba llena de decoradores que medían cada espacio donde se pondrían los arreglos florales, globos, fuentes, sillas mesas etc.

Serena estaba probándose el vestido de Novia y su amiga Ray la acompañaba. Ray era también su compañera en la universidad. Aunque no pertenecía a su misma clase social, Serena la apreciaba mucho.

-Estás mas delgada -le dijo Ray al ver como la modista trataba de ajustarle a la cintura-

-debe ser el estrés de la boda

-Estoy feliz por ti, vas a ser muy dichosa con Seiya

-Lo sé, me caso con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo

El señor Tsukino acaba de hablar por teléfono y llama a su asistente tan emocionado porque estaba a punto de invertir en un gran negocio que podría duplicar su fortuna.

-Dígame usted señor Tsukino

-Prepara todo, voy a invertir en negocios con los libaneses

-Pero señor Tsukino, usted no conoce muy bien a esa gente, yo de usted no me arriesgaba

-No te preocupes, ya otros han invertido con ellos y les ha ido muy bien, además ya tienen años en esto, son de fiar

-Permítame investigarlos antes

-Si quieres hazlo pero creo que esta vez estás equivocado, te agradezco que veles por mis intereses pero ya es tarde acabo de hacer la negociación solo falta legalizar las firmas y de eso te encargarás tú

Serena estaba cansada, llevaba días con la organización de su boda, su padre entró a la mansión y vio a la gente trabajando, ella estaba sentada en el piso revisando alguna información en su laptop. Al ver a su padre se levanta a recibirlo con un beso y un abrazo.

-Papi, te extrañé

-¿Cómo está todo?

-Esto es una locura

-Quedan dos semanas para la boda

-Sí, Seiya va a venir a verte en la noche, quiere contarte algunas cosas

-Estaré esperándolo entonces

El tiempo pasa volando y un día antes de la boda, llega Darién Chiba a la mansión, el señor Tsukino lo recibió encantado, mientras su hija iba de arriba a bajo con los preparativos.

-Gracias por venir, si no estuvieras aquí me sentiría solo-le dijo a su asistente-

-Pero está su hija

-¿Si la vez? -Dijo mirando hacia abajo desde uno de los balcones- ni siquiera he podido presentártela, no descansa ni un minuto la pobre y eso que se ha contratado a mucha gente para que haga el trabajo por ella

Ella estaba supervisando a los decoradores y dando órdenes a los empleados, su rostro se iluminaba con cada detalle. Él jamás se había fijado en alguna chica, que al verla reír alegremente sintió algo en su corazón, algo tibio y dulce a la vez.

-Se la ve muy feliz -dijo el joven-

-dime ¿que piensas de ella?

-Se ve que es una chica muy...

-¿Linda?

-Yo...no quisiera... en realidad ella es...

-Vamos, no seas tímido, dime, es linda ¿verdad?

-sí mucho

-y muy especial

-lo sé -dijo en un hilo de voz-

-¡Ven! voy a presentártela

La joven corría de un lado a otro hasta que su papá la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

-hijita quisiera presentarte a alguien

-¡Papá estoy muy ocupada!

-Solo serán un par de minutos. Él es Darién Chiba ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?

-¡Como olvidarlo! ¿Así que tú eres el famosísimo Darién?

-Un placer señorita

-Mi padre no hace otra cosa que no sea hablar de ti. Qué si Darién es un gran muchacho, que si Darién es inteligente, que es responsable, que es amable, que es servicial y no sé cuantas cosas más, mi padre siempre me ha estado comparando contigo y por ti hemos tenido algunas discusiones, a veces hasta llegué a pensar que te quería más a ti que a mi, un día me dijo que soñaba con que tú y yo nos casáramos, pero ya vez no se le cumplió el sueño.

-¡Serena! Llegó tu vestido –le gritó Ray desde una de las habitaciones-

-¡Oh lo siento! Pero debo irme, encantada de conocer al famoso Darién, ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer, quedas en tu casa.

-Pase usted señorita Serena -le dice mientras la ve alejarse-

-Perdónala, anda un poco acelerada

-Lo sé

Serena va al encuentro de Ray quién la espera contenta y le pregunta que hacía.

-Mi papá que insistía en presentarme a su asistente, pero no es como yo imaginaba

-¡Ah no! ¿Y cómo lo imaginabas?

-Como un gran ejecutivo, pero mira ese espécimen raro -le dijo señalando con la mirada-

La chica alcanza a ver a un joven de grandes anteojos, bigote y peinado anticuado.

-Pues no luce como un alto ejecutivo, pero tampoco lo veo como un espécimen raro, lo que pasa es que tú solo tienes ojos para Seiya

-¿No me dirás que es guapo?

-Bueno, no lo creo, se ve que es todo un...

-¿Nerd?

-pues sí, tal vez si se arreglara un poco…

En ese momento suena el celular del Señor Tsukino y al contestar su expresión cambia radicalmente.

-Es que no puede ser... ¿Cómo pasó? ¡Dios Santo!

Darién lo mira extrañado, después se aparta para contestar su propio celular que también empezó a sonar.

-¡Aló!

-Darién, soy Taiki tengo la información que me pediste

-¿Qué pasó dime?

-Dile a tu jefe que desista de la idea de invertir con esos libaneses

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ellos están...

Mientras Darién continúa hablando, el señor Tsukino cuelga.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Darién también cuelga y se acerca a su jefe para decirle lo que acababan de informarle.

-Señor tengo que decirle algo

-yo también Darién, yo también -dijo apesadumbrado-

-¿Se siente mal?

-Creo que vas a tener que aceptar la oferta que te está haciendo la New Entertainment

-No entiendo

-Tenías razón con los libaneses

-De eso mismo quería hablarle. No vaya a seguir invirtiendo más dinero con ellos porque...

-Es tarde -interrumpe- lo he invertido todo, he invertido toda mi fortuna

-¡No puede ser!

-Así como lo oyes, y lo he perdido todo. Acabo de recibir una llamada donde me dicen que he perdido todo. Me he quedado en la ruina

-¡Por Dios! Señor hay que pensar bien las cosas, tal vez haya alguna solución

-No la hay, me siento tan mal por no haberte escuchado. Me dejé deslumbrar por aquellas ofertas, siempre que te escuchaba me iba bien ¿por qué ahora dudé?

-No se sienta mal por eso, quiero decirle que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea

-Lo sé

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

-Nada por el momento, no quiero arruinar la felicidad de mi hija. Mañana se casará y partirá de luna de miel. Se que con Seiya estará bien. No le faltará nada, por esa parte estoy tranquilo.

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para la boda, Serena estaba en su recamara esperando el momento en el que le tocaría reunirse con su novio en el jardín donde se realizaría la ceremonia. El señor Tsukino estaba sentado en una de las sillas junto a Darién, los invitados también estaban esperando.

-Es tarde y Seiya no llega -comentó el hombre-

-Debió surgir algún inconveniente -dijo Darién-

El mayordomo llegó a buscar al señor Tsukino.

-Señor, tengo que decirle algo, es urgente, venga conmigo por favor

Los dos se fueron dejando solo a Darién, pasaron varios minutos y su jefe no regresaba, así que se fue a dar un paseo por la mansión. Al caminar por uno de los pasillos escuchó la voz de su jefe conversando con su hija.

-Serena, mi amor, debo decirte algo pero tienes que ser fuerte

-¿Qué pasa papá? estás asustándome

-Es Seiya

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es que se arrepintió? ¿Me dejó plantada?

-No, no es eso -dijo angustiado-

-dime ¿Qué pasó?

-Hubo un accidente en la carretera y la limosina en la que venían él y su familia se estrelló

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo está él? ¿Dónde lo tienen?

-Él murió al instante al igual que toda su familia

Un grito desgarrador alcanzó a escuchar el joven cuando de pronto vio salir a la chica corriendo vestida de novia y con lágrimas en los ojos, atrás de ella iba su amiga Ray y luego su padre, quien quería darle alcance.

Darién se quedó sorprendido, todo había pasado tan rápido, reaccionó y fue a buscar a su jefe, al llegar al Jardín los invitados ya estaban enterados y todo era un bullicio. El señor Tsukino se desplomó, un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo hizo caer.

La ambulancia llegó en un par de minutos, la gente se agolpaba para ver al hombre que era subido al carro en una camilla, Serena llorando de dolor y preocupación subió con Darién a la ambulancia.

Horas más tarde el médico les indicó que lo que tenía el señor Tsukino era muy grave y que no viviría mucho tiempo, Serena se abrazó de Ray que había llegado a consolarla y Darién pasó a ver a su jefe, quien lo había mandado a ver.

-Hijo, pasa, tengo que decirte algo

-Aquí estoy

-Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo y quiero pedirte un favor

-Es mejor que no hable no debe esforzarse demasiado

-¡Déjame por favor!, tengo que decirlo, no me queda mucho tiempo

-lo escucho, pero trate de no hablar mucho

-Soy lo único que mi hija tenía en el mundo, ahora que voy a partir no quiero que se quede sola, quiero que me prometas que no vas a dejarla nunca

-se lo prometo, ella contará con mi apoyo

-quiero que te cases con ella

-Pero es que yo... ¿Cómo podría? no puedo prometerle eso

-Por favor te lo pido

-Su hija acaba de perder a su prometido, ella está...

-Por eso te necesita

-No me conoce, ella no querrá y yo...

-Ella se casará contigo porque voy a pedírselo, ahora solo quiero escucharlo ¿te casarás con ella?

-Sí ella acepta... yo no tengo reparos... se lo prometo, le debo tanto que no puedo negarle nada

Al rato Serena está hablando con su padre sentada sobre la cama y llorando.

-Hija, siempre he dejado que hagas lo que quieras, te he cumplido todos tus caprichos, nunca te obligué a hacer algo que no quisieras, acepté a Seiya como yerno aún sin conocerlo bien porque tú me dijiste que lo amabas y yo quería tu felicidad, pero me gustaría que cumplieras con mi última voluntad

-Tú no vas a morir –Dijo adolorida-

-Ya es mi hora, lo siento

-no, no digas eso, tú no puedes dejarme sola

-no voy a dejarte sola, quiero que te cases con Darién y te vayas a vivir con él a su casa, te cuidará y te acompañará

-No, no me pidas eso

-No tengo nada, nos hemos quedado en la ruina por un grave error que cometí, no te estoy dejando nada para que sobrevivas, además soy culpable por no haberte preparado para esta clase de calamidades, no te he dejado como herencia el aprender a defenderte en la vida, él te dará todo lo que te haga falta

-Yo no lo amo –Dijo con rabia- ni siquiera lo conozco lo suficiente, es un extraño y...

-Él es bueno, no puedo confiar en nadie más. ¿Te casarás con él? -Preguntó casi sin aliento-

-¡Padre! no sigas, yo... te prometo lo que quieras pero no me abandones

-Piensa no solo que es porque yo te lo pido sino porque Dios también lo quiere así, piensa que es Dios quien ha elegido a Darién para ti.

Darién entró al cuarto y se sintió mal viendo al hombre muy desmejorado.

-Darién, ven -le dijo-

El hombre tomó la mano de los dos y las unió, quiero que me juren que se casaran después de que yo muera.

-Se lo juro -dijo el muchacho-

-te lo juro, papá -dijo sollozando-

-¡Larga vida y felicidad a mis queridos hijos! –exhaló su último suspiro y murió-

Al funeral asistieron unas cuantas personas, Serena no soltaba a su amiga Ray quién trataba de reconfortarla con palabras de aliento.

El mismo día Serena y Darién se casaron, la boda fue privada, sus testigos fueron el viejo mayordomo de la mansión y Ray. Unas semanas después, Ray ayudó a su amiga a empacar las cosas que llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

-Amiga ¡no sabes cuánto lo siento!

-hoy estaría regresando de mi luna de miel con Seiya

-Y ahora te vas a la casa de tu nuevo marido

-Ya no importa ¿Qué más podría pasarme? Me da igual, perdí a mi novio, a mi padre y ahora también mi libertad, estoy muerta en vida

-No digas eso, tal vez con el tiempo puedas...

-No... Jamás, jamás podré ser feliz de nuevo

Darién entró y tomó una de las maletas que estaba en la cama y las llevó hasta el taxi que estaba esperando afuera. Ray y Serena salieron y se despidieron con un abrazo.

-Prometo que iré a visitarte -le dijo su amiga-

-gracias –contestó ella con melancolía antes de subirse al carro-

Durante el transcurso del viaje hasta la casa de Darién todo fue silencio, ella no habló para nada, solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza.

Darién le extendió la mano como todo un caballero para ayudarla a bajar del taxi pero ella estaba como en otro mundo, no se fijó y no se la dio, solo caminó hacia adelante mirando la entrada de la casa, era pequeña en comparación a la mansión que dejó. Él abrió la puerta y ella entró primero, estaba desorientada, no sabía que hacer y su ánimo estaba por el piso.

Los vecinos estaban sorprendidos, quién sería la mujer que entró a casa de Darién.

-Es la esposa –dijo una señora- ¿No se fijaron en el anillo?

-¿Quiere que le muestre donde va a dormir? -Preguntó él pero no recibió respuesta-

Darién caminó hacia el cuarto y ella lo siguió, todavía exploraba con la mirada aquella habitación.

-No he tenido tiempo de mudar mis cosas -dijo él- pero eso se arregla enseguida

El cuarto era espacioso, algo sobrio para el gusto de la rubia. Ella se sentó en la cama mientras Darién fue a buscar una caja para guardar sus cosas y llevarlas a otra habitación. El hombre terminó de sacar su ropa que estaba en el armario y demás pertenencias.

-Si necesita algo, estaré en el cuarto de arriba -le dirigió antes de cerrar la puerta- siempre quise adecuar el ático.

Darién entró en la que sería su nueva habitación, era un cuarto lleno de trebejos y todo estaba desordenado y sucio.

-Hace tiempo que no entraba en este cuarto -se dijo-

La noche llegó y ella se había encerrado en la habitación, Darién no quería molestar así que no la llamó para que saliera. Al día siguiente, tocó a la puerta pero ella que ya estaba despierta no le contestó así que él se fue a preparar el desayuno para irse al trabajo. Arregló la mesa y fue a llamarla nuevamente.

-Serena, el desayuno está servido, ya tengo que irme a trabajar, regreso en la noche.

Darién había entrado a trabajar en el New Entertainment la semana anterior y sus compañeros le tenían un poco de envidia porque gozaba de ciertos privilegios, su sueldo era muy bueno además.

El pasó a sentarse a su escritorio cuando uno de sus compañeros vio el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo.

-Chiba ¿Por qué no viniste a trabajar ayer?

-Tuve un compromiso

-¿Qué tipo de compromiso?

-Una boda

-¿Estás casado? ¿Ayer te casaste?

-Yo... -dijo nervioso y algo rojo- en realidad...

Eso bastó para que su compañero pasara la voz de inmediato y en un instante estaban todos felicitándolo.

-Vengan todos a felicitar a Chiba, se acaba de casar

El barullo se armó en aquella oficina y uno de sus compañeros dijo que irían en la noche a su casa para conocer a su esposa.

-Pero es que -dijo él- mi esposa no sabe nada y...

-llámala -dijo otro-

-Mejor otro día –quiso impedir la visita Darién-

-No. En la noche te caemos todos

Unas chicas estaban comentando aparte y se reían por lo bajo.

-Seguro y la esposa es igual a él

-o está ciega la pobre, porque ¿qué le pudo haber visto a eso?

-¡Es tan simple! no tiene gracia, es un...

-¡Nerd!

-Sí, exactamente.

-Entonces a las ocho en tu casa -dijo uno de ellos-

-esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo -le comentó la una a la otra - ¡yo me apunto! -gritó en voz alta-

-¡Y yo! -agregó la otra-

Un chico con apariencia rebelde llega en motocicleta hasta la puerta de la casa de Darién y empieza a tocar fuerte y a llamarlo.

-¡Darién! sal ahora, tenemos que hablar. ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas hecho esto a tu mejor amigo? -gritaba en la entrada- ¡No te perdono! ¡Eres un mal amigo! ¡Sal y da la cara! ¡Maldita sea!

El hombre siguió gritando improperios y dando fuertes puntapiés a la puerta, pero la única que lo escuchaba era Serena quien se extrañó y prefirió no asomarse.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Me he tenido que enterar por los vecinos, esto no te lo perdonaré, solo vine a decirte que ya no somos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Nicolás? ¿Por qué estas gritando? -Preguntó Darién al llegar con un par de bolsas del súper-

-¡Darién! pensé que estabas adentro.

-Acabo de llegar

-Ya veo -dijo bajando el timbre de voz-

-No me has respondido ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

-¡Ah! ya me enteré que te casaste y no me invitaste. ¡A mí, que soy tu mejor amigo! ¡Tu amigo desde segundo grado!

-Tengo mucho que contarte ¿quieres pasar? -preguntó mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta-

Después de algunos minutos Darién le había contado absolutamente todo a su amigo, hasta la visita de sus compañeros de trabajo en la noche.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, ella se la pasa todo el día encerrada en la habitación

-Deberías hablar con ella, no sé, decirle para que no te haga quedar mal

-no puedo obligarla

-¿A que hora vienen?

-A las ocho

-nos queda una hora, tú ve a hablarle que yo te ayudo con los bocadillos

-gracias

Darién tocó a la puerta pero Serena seguía sin contestar.

-Espero qué esté bien, como no la he visto, me he preocupado. Solo quería decirle que hoy van a venir unos compañeros del trabajo. Quería saber si usted pudiera hacerme ese favor, de que la vean solo por un par de minutos.

Ella siguió sin decir nada y sin abrir la puerta.

-No sé como se enteraron –continuó él- pero quieren venir a conocerla, ellos no saben nada, pero no se preocupe, si usted no quiere, yo les diré que está indispuesta.

A la hora acordada estaban todos sus compañeros estabanen la sala de su casa, tomando refrescos y comiendo los bocaditos que había preparado Nicolás pero se extrañaban de no ver a la flamante esposa de Chiba.

-Debe ser horrorosa igual que él -Dijo la misma chica criticona de antes- tal vez por eso no sale

-Cierto -le dijo la otra mientras devoraba su tentempié-

Darién por otra parte conversaba con otros compañeros y con Nicolás, pero estaba preocupado por lo que estuvieran pensando toda esa gente.

-¿Dónde está tu mujer? –Preguntó uno curioso- ¿A que hora sale?

-Es que ella está un poco indispuesta desde la mañana y…

De pronto delante de ellos apareció Serena, bien vestida y con una charola de plata entre sus manos. Darién no podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí.

-¡Buenas Noches! ¡Disculpen todos! -dijo ella en voz alta- Me sentía un poco mal pero ya estoy mejor. Les agradezco la visita, sean bienvenidos y disfruten.

La mujer se acercó a repartir los bocadillos que llevaba en la bandeja mientras Darién sonreía satisfecho y su amigo Nicolás respiró tranquilo.

Todos se habían quedado impresionados con la belleza de Serena, a el par de chicas habladoras se les cerró la boca por completo. La muchacha sonreía, parecía feliz, casi como cuando estaba preparando su boda truncada, pero todo era puro teatro, por dentro llevaba la misma tristeza.

-¡Felicidades Chiba! tu mujer es preciosa ¡Qué suerte la tuya! Y ¡Qué envidia! –Exclamó uno de sus compañeros-

Al cabo de unas horas se fueron todos y ella volvió a su habitación, Nicolás le ayudó a recoger los trastos y a limpiar la sala y después se fue a su casa. Darién se dio un baño y se sentó en su cama frente a su Laptop a realizar un trabajo de la oficina cuando entró Serena sin tocar.

-Perdona que te moleste pero ¿podríamos hablar?

Darién se levantó nervioso y casi dejar caer su instrumento de trabajo, escucharla y verla de pie ante él era algo que no se lo esperaba.

-Sí claro –respondió todavía nervioso-

-Te espero afuera

Darién salió a su encuentro y ella empezó a hablar en cuanto lo vio.

-Estuve pensando mucho en lo que has hecho por mí y créeme, no tengo como agradecerte, ¡de veras! muchas gracias por tu apoyo, gracias

-No tiene por qué...

-Sí, si tengo porque agradecerte, solo quería decirte que trataré de ser una buena esposa, solo tienes que darme algo de tiempo y ser paciente conmigo, prometo que de ahora en adelante lucharé por ser una nueva persona, seré una nueva Serena, cuidaré de ti y de tu casa y la tendré limpia, haré la comida, me encargaré de la ropa, de todo...

-Pero es que usted no está acostumbrada, yo pensé en contratar a una persona para que se encargue de todas esas tareas y...

-No soy una inútil, sé que puedo y no voy a causarte más molestias, seré una buena esposa en la práctica pero solo hay un detalle con el que no podré...

El no preguntó solo se quedó mirándola apaciblemente esperando a que ella continuara.

-No podré ser tu mujer, no habrá entre nosotros acercamiento íntimo ¿Me entiendes verdad?

Darién se puso rojo como un tomate y le dijo tímidamente:

-No estoy exigiendo aquello, de ninguna manera, yo la respetaré siempre, prometí a su padre cuidarla y eso es lo que haré

-Además tampoco quiero que guardes esperanza alguna conmigo ni que esperes a que yo te llegue a amar algún día, el amor se murió dentro de mí, no tengo más amor para dar a alguien, no sé si tú puedas tener una vida así, sin amor, si no puedes yo entenderé, no quiero ser ninguna carga para ti y…

-No se preocupe –la interrumpió- yo no busco esa clase de amor, jamás me he enamorado, no sé lo que es eso, soy feliz como estoy, amo mi trabajo a mis amigos y eso me llena

-¡Qué bueno que no te hayas enamorado! El amor duele, no querrás sufrir

-No se preocupe, esté tranquila, véame como a un amigo en el que puede confiar

-gracias -dijo sinceramente ella y se fue dejándolo solo-

-Entonces – se dijo él- este dolor que siento ¿Qué es? Ahora entiendo porque me dolía tanto…es por ti Serena, me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi

2da Parte

Al día siguiente, Darién se alistó para ir al trabajo y como de costumbre pasó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y se encontró con Serena quien ya tenía todo dispuesto.

-Buenos días

-Hola -contestó él-

Darién vio su desayuno, lucía bien y sabía bien, se sintió feliz en su corazón y más cuando ella le preparó una vianda con el almuerzo. Llegó al trabajo pero no podía concentrarse muy bien pensando en ella, estaba tan feliz, hace mucho que no se sentía así.

De ahí en adelante ella lo recibía con la comida hecha, la ropa limpia y planchada, incluso el cuarto donde dormía parecía otro, había sacado los trastos viejos y lo había decorado. Darién creía estar en el cielo, se estaba enamorando más de su esposa pero ella no reía para nada, siempre estaba triste.

En su afán de hacerla reír llevó un par de películas de comedia para que ella las viera en la noche después de la cena con la esperanza de devolverle la sonrisa, aquella con la cual la conoció.

Su idea tuvo el efecto esperado, juntos decidieron que los viernes serían los días de ver este tipo de películas, ella volvía a reír cada vez que veía alguna escena graciosa, pero se concentraba más en aquellas películas en las que un héroe salvaba a la chica en peligro, esas eran sus favoritas.

Así pasaron varias semanas y él fue progresando en su trabajo, tanto que ahora solo le tocaba supervisar a los demás. A veces cuando llegaba temprano trataba de llamar la atención de su esposa pero ella estaba tan metida en su mundo que no le prestaba la más minima atención.

Un día a la salida de su trabajo Darién fue a buscar a su amigo y confidente desde la infancia.

-Amigo –le dijo- ¿Te puedo contar algo y no se lo dices a nadie?

-Sabes que todos tus secretos están a salvo conmigo

-Creo que estoy enamorado

-¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades!

-gracias

-Pero… un momento ¿De quién?

-De mi esposa por supuesto

-¡Felicidades!

-solo hay un pequeño detalle

-¿Cuál?

-Ella dijo que nunca podría sentir amor por mí –expresó con un deje de tristeza-

-¿Cómo que no te ama? ¡Oblígala! Tienes todo el derecho y si no te hace caso entonces castígala

-¡Jamás! Primero me corto las manos antes de ponerle un dedo encima y tampoco quiero obligarla ¿Me entiendes? Y no vuelvas a repetir lo que dijiste si no quieres que dejemos de ser amigos

-¡Perdón! Ya me di cuenta que la quieres mucho

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –Dijo recuperando la calma-

-¿Dices que a ella le gustan las películas de héroes?

-Si

-Entiendo, a ella le llama la atención lo mismo que a todas las mujeres. Le gustan los hombres rudos, fuertes, que las hagan sentir seguras. ¡Ósea! alguien como yo

-¿¡Qué!

-Quiero decir que debes cambiar y convertirte en su héroe

-No funciona

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Lo has intentado?

-¡Hum! Creo que sí

-No lo creo, tú necesitas asesoría de un experto, así que ponte en mis manos y verás como ella cae rendida a tus pies

-No lo sé, tal vez no sea buena idea

-¿La quieres tener si o no?

-Tienes razón ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Aquella semana Darién fue a retirar su auto nuevo a la concesionaria, sería una sorpresa para su esposa. Al fin podría llevarla a pasear o al cine a ver las películas de estreno sin tener que preocuparse por la hora.

Ella se alegró pero lo normal, lo felicitó y le sirvió la comida como de costumbre. El sintió algo de decepción.

Al día siguiente Ray fue a visitarla como de costumbre, cada vez que Serena veía a su amiga se alegraba mucho.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a clases?

-He perdido muchas pero creo que presentando una solicitud pueda recuperar algunas los fines de semana.

-Sí, eso puedes hacer, sabes que te extraño mucho

-yo también

-¿Y cómo te va con tu esposo?

-bien

-¿bien? ¿Quieres decir...?

-¡No! nada de lo que imaginas, sabes porque me casé con él

-sí, pero a lo mejor la convivencia haga que...

-No, no podría enamorarme de él, sabes cuanto quise a Seiya. Además Darién es tan simple, aburrido, serio tan diferente a mí.

-¡No te cae bien!

-No, no es eso, al contrario, me cae bien porque no se mete en mis cosas, me respeta, no ha exigido sus derechos de esposo y siempre está a pendiente de lo que necesito.

-Es un buen hombre entonces

-Sí lo es, pero no es mi tipo

-¿y si te enamoras de otro hombre? ¿Qué harías?

-No, no, eso no pasará

Nicolás y Darién están en un centro comercial, visitando tiendas de ropa.

-Tú no te preocupes de nada, yo me encargo de todo -le dice Nicolás-

-Te confieso que no me siento muy seguro que digamos, además esta ropa que elegiste no va conmigo

-es lo que está a la moda y te verás más varonil

-Esas camisetas son muy ajustadas, se parecen a las que usas tú

-De eso se trata

-No pretenderás hacer de mí una copia tuya

-No, tú tendrás tu propio estilo

Serena fue al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena cuando un hombre le entregó una volante.

¿Quieres aprender a bailar como un verdadero profesional? Ven e inscríbete en la Escuela de Danza Moderna de Sharik Cigoy.

Al leer el anuncio se entusiasmó mucho, siempre quiso meterse en una academia de baile, esta parecía ser la oportunidad.

En la noche después de que Darién terminó de cenar ella le retiró el plato y puso la volante en sus manos sin decirle nada, solo lo miró tranquila y sonriente.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó-

-Es que… como paso todo el día en casa a veces me aburro y pensé que podrías darme permiso para inscribirme, siempre quise entrar en una academia de baile porque me gusta.

El leyó el pedazo de papel y arrugó un poco la frente, se levantó sin decir nada tampoco, ella se desilusionó.

-No me dará permiso -Pensó-

Darién regresa y coloca en la mesa la volante con la cantidad en efectivo que costaba la inscripción.

-Si necesita más no dude en decírmelo -dijo mientras salía-

Ella que no se había percatado fue a la mesa y su cara se iluminó al ver el dinero, salió corriendo a buscarlo y lo alcanzó antes de que entrara a su cuarto.

-Gracias, de veras, gracias

-De nada -dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa y metiéndose a su habitación-

Ella se quedó brincando de alegría, aun no podía creerlo.

Otro día Nicolás y Darién estaban en una peluquería.

-¡Amiga! -dijo Nicolás a la estilista- quiero que transforme a este hombre

-No se preocupe, que cuando salga de aquí nadie podrá reconocerlo

-¿Segura? –Preguntó el hombre-

-Si no resulta le juro que clausuro esta peluquería y me cambio de nombre, ya le dije nadie podrá reconocerlo

-Eso espero

Darién no podría opinar, las tijeras se posaron sobre su cabeza e hicieron el trabajo, luego vino la rasuradora eléctrica que se llevó su bigote y finalmente hicieron algunos reflejos en su cabello.

-¿Cuantos años tiene? -Preguntó la chica al cliente-

-veintiséis

-Pues con ese peinado que tenía y el bigote parecía como de 40, ahora si representa la edad que tiene

-Eso que todavía queda más -dijo Nicolás- aún falta el toque de gracia

-Quiero darle la sorpresa a Serena hoy mismo –Dijo entusiasmado Darién-

Serena estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las sugerencias de su instructor de baile. Todos seguían a los bailarines que se movían al ritmo de la música.

En la recepción estaba un joven atractivo tratando de entrar.

-Señor, ya le dije, sin su credencial no puede pasar, ¿ya se inscribió? –Preguntó la Chica rubia-

-No Señorita Minako –dijo leyendo su gafete-

-Entonces lo siento pero no puede pasar

-¿Donde tengo que cancelar?

-En caja –Señaló ella- La señorita Amy le ayudará

-Dígame ¿Cuánto es? –Preguntó a la chica de cabellos azules-

-Y usted dígame sus nombres para poder registrarlo

-Este... ponga que me llamo Troy, Endimión Troy

-De acuerdo

La música seguía sonando, él miró a su alrededor cuando descubrió a Serena moviéndose al ritmo.

-¿Qué hace ahí parado mirando? -Dijo uno de los instructores- Únase al grupo e imite los movimientos

El se unió al grupo pero a penas y se movía porque estaba más concentrado en ver a la joven que le gustaba. Al fin se detuvo la música y los profesores se pararon adelante.

-Damas y caballeros, ahora se formarán parejas de bailes, se hará un sorteo –Dijo Lita, una de las coreógrafas-

En ese momento entra Minako, la recepcionista con una funda llena de papelitos doblados.

-Cada chico sacará un papelito con el nombre de una chica que será su pareja hasta que terminen las clases, al final haremos un concurso de baile y gracias a un patrocinador, los ganadores recibirán como premio dos boletos para ir a Italia con todos los gastos pagados.

La recepcionista pasó entregando los papelitos, cada uno empezó a desdoblarlo y a leer el nombre de su pareja.

El chico atractivo que no era otro más que Darién con su nueva imagen también lo hizo pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver el nombre de su propia esposa. "Serena Tsukino"

Todos empezaron a llamar por nombres a sus compañeras de baile pero él quería esconderse, no sabía si ella lo reconocería. Ya casi todos se habían encontrado pero él no hacía mención de buscarla.

-¿Qué esperas? -Preguntó uno de los profesores-

-No estoy seguro de esto, jamás he bailado

El hombre lo mira bien de pies a cabeza y se ríe.

-¡Ja! no te creo -le quitó el papel de las manos y gritó el nombre de la chica- ¡Serena Tsukino!

Ella escuchó su nombre y se estaba acercando, ya no había escapatoria, él tomó las gafas que había llevado y se las puso.

-¡Hola! -Dijo ella-

-¡Hola!

-Soy Serena Tsukino

-¡Serena!

-¿y tú?

-yo, yo soy tu héroe

-¿Qué?

- quiero decir que me llamo... Endimión Troy

-Mucho gusto

-Igualmente preciosa -se atrevió a decir- y dime ¿te gusta mucho bailar?

-sí

-Entonces seremos la pareja perfecta, barreremos con todos y ganaremos el premio -dijo en una mezcla de arrogancia y picardía, tratando de imitar a los chicos rudos de la televisión-

-yo creo que lo importante es competir -le dijo un poco confundida- Aunque si me gustaría ganar

-No seas conformista, dejaremos todo en la pista. Seremos estrellas, brillaremos con luz propia -le dijo dibujando imaginariamente el escenario-

-OK. Entonces nos vemos mañana -Dijo ella muy cortante y él se quedó de una sola pieza-

Nicolás y Darién estaban conversando mientras él se cambiaba de ropa.

-No te entiendo, ¿no querías darle la sorpresa hoy?

-No, decidí que no, me tocará bailar con ella, de tantas chicas que habían, justamente me tocó ella, debe ser que Dios quiere unirnos, si se entera que soy yo podría arruinarlo, ella aún no me ama y se sentiría incomoda conmigo, dejaré que Dios actúe por mí

En la noche ella ya tenía la cena lista cuando llegó Darién vestido como siempre con su cabello aplastado, anteojos y bigote, claro ahora todo postizo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? -Preguntó ella-

-Bien gracias -le respondió tratando de cubrir su cara con una mano, en realidad creía que ella podría darse cuenta del cambio-

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-Un poco, pero no se preocupe, se me pasará

-voy a buscarte un analgésico

Al día siguiente en la academia de baile ella calentaba cuando de pronto vio entrar a su pareja, caminando con arrogancia mientras coqueteaba con la mirada a ciertas chicas que estaban de paso.

-¡Hi! -Saludó a Serena-

-Hola

-¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Qué?

-Yo digo que sí -le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-¿Debo entender que está flirteando conmigo? Porque si es así voy a pedirle al instructor que me cambie de pareja -Dijo algo enojada-

-No, no, no. Quiero decir, no estoy coqueteando contigo, si lo estuviera, hubiera dicho algo así como, me gusta como tu cabello rubio juega con el viento y el brillo de tus ojos cuando tu mirada se encuentra con la mía. ¡No estoy flirteando contigo!

-habla demasiado

-¿Eso te molesta? Si eso te molesta procuraré estar en silencio- dijo poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios-

-Eso estaría mejor

-Entonces me quedaré callado -le dijo guiñándole un ojo nuevamente- pero no puedo evitar decirte que luces sexy hoy

-¿otra vez?

-¡perdón!

Todos tomaron sus lugares, en segundos comenzarían las clases, Darién se preguntaba si podría seguir con esa farsa pero lo que más le preocupaba era tener que bailar, nunca lo había hecho. Serena, sentía que a lado de Endimión no iba a llegar a ningún lado, al parecer no ponía demasiada atención a la clase y confundía los pasos y para colmo todo le parecía gracioso.

La clase al fin terminó y todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa para irse, cuando Serena llegó a la salida pudo darse cuenta de que llovía a cántaros. El ruido de una motocicleta llamó su atención.

-¿Te llevo? –Preguntó el chico de cabellos oscuros-

-Está lloviendo

-¿Y eso qué? No eres azúcar para derretirte, sube, dime dónde vives y te llevo a tu casa

-Está bien, creo que no encontraré un taxi tan rápido

Darién conducía veloz como el viento lo que hacía que a Serena le pareciera arriesgado por eso trataba de sujetarse más fuerte de su cintura.

-Amas la velocidad -dijo casi en un murmullo-

-Creo que nos estamos entendiendo, ya me estás tuteando

-¿Siempre conduces así? -le preguntó-

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-¿No temes estrellarte?

-Vivo la vida al máximo porque no sé mañana dónde estaré, disfruta de la lluvia Serena, olvídate de las cosas que te desagradan, déjate refrescar por la lluvia. La lluvia es mágica, yo ya le pedí un deseo y me lo cumplió de inmediato

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, le pedí que la chica más linda del mundo se sentara atrás conmigo

-¡Otra vez estás coqueteándome! Detén la moto que me bajo enseguida

-¡Tranquila! Ya no diré más nada pero puedes pedir un deseo a la lluvia, verás que se te cumple

-No gracias, no tengo ningún deseo

-¿Cómo no? Todos desean algo

-Yo no

-No lo creo

-¡A ver! ¡Tú que pareces saberlo todo! ¿Qué es lo que deseo según tú?

-¿Puedo adivinarlo?

-Sí

-Quieres que tu corazón deje de doler

Serena se quedó callada, en verdad sentía mucho dolor pero no había nada que lo pudiera aliviar y eso era en realidad lo que deseaba.

-¡Atiné! ¿Atiné verdad? Te has quedado callada, es porque tengo razón. Serena no te preocupes, deja que la lluvia toque tu corazón, olvida todo y vive la vida al máximo

¡Vivir al máximo! -pensó ella- ¡Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo hago!

-Dime ¿Vives con tus padres? -preguntó él-

-No, mi padre murió hace poco

-¡lo siento!

-No te preocupes

-¿Y estás sola?

Endimión no obtuvo respuesta así que siguió hablando.

- Entiendo… ¡Hem! pero eso no impide que seamos amigos ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no -dijo algo triste-

Una cuadra antes de llegar a casa ella le pidió a Endimión que se detuviera porque no quería que sus vecinos la vieran llegar en motocicleta con otro hombre. Quería evitar las habladurías no por ella sino por su esposo que se había portado tan bien.

-¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?

-Es por prudencia ¿Entiendes verdad?

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana, no te preocupes linda

Ella se bajó de la motocicleta y se despidió moviendo su mano mientras corría para que no la alcanzara la lluvia.

Llegó a la casa y se cambió de ropa pero no podía olvidar las palabras de Endimión, ¡Vivir al Máximo!

-Aún tengo ganas -pensó- aun quiero vivir, sentir...

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, afuera todavía llovía y quiso sentir la brisa húmeda sobre su cara, le pareció volver a escuchar a Endimión diciéndole: **"**_**disfruta de la lluvia Serena**_**"**

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose la trajo devuelta a la realidad.

-Hola Serena ¿Cómo está?

-Darién, siéntate te voy a servir la cena

-Gracias pero no tengo hambre -dijo antes de estornudar-

-te has resfriado, será mejor que te cambies de ropa y te acuestes

-Sí, voy a hacer eso mismo

Darién estaba sentado frente a su laptop revisando algo cuando sintió la presencia de Serena tras él.

-¡Serena!

-te he traído algo caliente

-Muchas gracias, no se hubiera molestado

-Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa. ¡Que descanses!

-Igual Serena, gracias por el té

Darién esperó a que ella saliera para sacarse el bigote postizo y poder tomar a gusto el té que ella le había llevado, todos esos detalles hacían que se sintiera feliz. Había decidido que la conquistaría como Darién y no como Endimión.

Al día siguiente, Darién se levantó antes que ella y preparó el desayuno. Serena se sorprendió al ver la mesa lista.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Quise tener un detalle con usted por el té de anoche, me sentó de maravillas, estoy como nuevo

-No sé que decir, no era para que me lo agradezcas. Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con la promesa que hice, no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas

-No lo estoy haciendo, solo quise corresponder con el gesto, no quise molestarla

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y desayunaron en silencio, Darién pensaba en qué estaba fallando, solo quiso ser amable y a ella parece que le molestó el detalle.

Él se levantó y ella recogió los platos, el preparó su portafolio mientras ella guardaba el almuerzo que le preparó como de costumbre.

-Hoy también llegaré tarde -dijo antes de salir- tenemos mucho trabajo, es decir, de hoy en adelante llegaré tarde, voy a hacer horas extras aprovechando que usted está en sus clases de baile

-Está bien, dejaré tu cena en el microondas por si llegas antes

Endimión llegó a la academia ruidosamente como siempre y Serena alzó a mirarlo y sonrió.

-Raro será el día en que entres en silencio -Le dijo- ¿Siempre estás feliz?

-Sí, quiero ser feliz y quiero que los demás lo sean.

-¡Ojala pudieras hacer a todos felices!

-¡Mira Serena!, con nuestro baile haremos felices a mucha gente, al público que quiere emoción, acción. Así que hoy practicaremos con entusiasmo.

-Para ti todo parece tan fácil

-Lo es, sé que lo es

-Me gusta tu optimismo

-¿Quieres que te contagie? -Le dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa-

Serena se rió de las ocurrencias de Endimión pero luego tuvo que ponerse seria porque las clases empezaron.

En la noche Darién estaba en casa de su amigo Nicolás conversando sobre lo que había pasado últimamente.

-Te ibas tan rápido, ¿hoy no quieres llegar temprano a casa?

-Le dije a Serena que llegaría tarde

-Pero te noto algo desanimado

-Lo estoy

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Acaso no funcionó mi plan?

-Mejor de lo que pensábamos

-¿Entonces?

-Que ella prefiere a Endimión en vez de a Darién

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No son la misma persona?

-Pero ella no lo sabe

-¿Y...?

-Quiero que me quiera por lo que realmente soy, no por mi álter ego

-Eso está bien difícil

-Hoy tuve un detalle con ella y en vez de ponerse contenta como pensé, le pareció mal

-Las mujeres son impredecibles, tómalo con calma, si no se enamora de ti al menos lo hará de tu otro tú

-¡Qué alivio no! -expresó sarcásticamente-

Darién estaba dejando todo listo en la oficina para irse a la academia de baile cuándo uno de sus compañeros lo llamó.

-Queremos que nos confirmes si vas a ir de paseo con nosotros el fin de semana al centro de entretenimientos

-No lo sé, tengo que consultar con mi esposa

-No me digas que ella es la que toma las decisiones por ti

-No, no es eso, y podría decirte que si vamos, y ella me acompañaría pero no soy de esos que les gusta obligar a las mujeres a ir a donde no quieren, no disfrutaríamos los dos.

-Parece que eres mejor que yo porque nunca le pregunto a mi mujer si quiere o no ir a tal lugar, yo solo le digo: _**"Alístate que tenemos que ir a tal parte"**_

-Deberías hablar con ella, demostrarle que le importas, eso es lo que yo pienso hacer siempre

-Esa mujer debe estar loca por ti

El no dijo nada solo dibujo una pequeñísima sonrisa, casi imperceptible, imaginó un momento que eso era así.

El instructor estaba hablándoles a todos desde la gran plataforma de madera que estaba frente a todos los aprendices.

-Escuchen bien, todos. Se va a hacer una eliminatoria para elegir a las parejas que irán a la final, tienen que entrenar muy duro, solo tienen una semana. Las parejas que sean eliminadas, seguirán recibiendo clases y bailaran en la final pero ya no irán por el premio.

Se escucharon quejas poco entendibles porque todos hablaban a la vez, el instructor volvió a hablarles.

-Pero recibirán un premio de consolación cada uno, membresías de un mes para ver las películas de estreno en los mejores cines del país y dos pases de cortesía para ir a la feria internacional de la música

Todos aplaudieron, algunos hasta chiflaron alegres. Endimión tomó de la mano a Serena la alejó un poco de la bulla.

-Tenemos que ensayar mucho -le dijo Endimión- yo quiero ir por el premio

-Pero hay otros que son mejores, nosotros a penas y podemos dar un paso –dijo refiriéndose a él-

-Debemos buscar un lugar, donde haya espacio y podamos armar una coreografía ¡bomba!

-Está bien, pero ¿Dónde?

-Yo me encargo de eso

-te veo súper animado

-Siempre quise ir a Italia

-¿y a quién piensas llevar?

-Aún no lo sé

Mientras Endimión se amarraba los cordones de sus zapatos Serena lo miraba.

-¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó-

-Estaba pensando en que cuándo no estás aquí en la academia ¿Qué haces? ¿A qué te dedicas?

-trabajo

-¡Ah! debe ser un trabajo muy flexible para que te dejen salir temprano

-Sí, lo es

-¿Qué haces específicamente?

-¿De qué tengo cara?

-Tal vez seas mecánico, mensajero, motociclista o...

-¿Por qué no puedo ser un empresario o un ejecutivo? –Preguntó fingiendo molestia-

Ella soltó una risita y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Dime ¿No tengo cara de trabajar en una oficina?

-La verdad es que no te imagino vestido de otra manera -dijo mientras lo paneaba-

-Tienes razón, alguien como yo no puede trabajar en una oficina. Soy chofer de un bus -Dijo recordando a su amigo Nicolás-

-¡Ah! eso va más con tu personalidad, ya sé porque eres tan bullicioso

-Sabes qué, me has dado una idea. Podríamos practicar en uno de los garajes de la cooperativa dónde trabajo, hay suficiente espacio, tendría que consultar con mi jefe

Serena está terminando de planchar la ropa de Darién cuándo lo ve llegar.

-Enseguida te preparo la cena

-No es necesario, hoy comeremos fuera, la invito al Carrusel

-¿Qué?

-Así se llama el restaurante que acaban de abrir en el centro, mis compañeros dicen que es un buen lugar para ir a sacarse el estrés

-No lo sé -dijo dudando-

-¡Vamos! usted también lo necesita, solo será un rato, quiero conocer el lugar

-Mejor otro día, sí –dijo y se fue de ahí-

Darién sintió que estaba perdiendo la batalla, pero aún no se rendiría, ya se le ocurriría algo más para estar cerca de ella.

Endimión no era tan bueno en el baile como Serena y siempre estaba distrayéndose por lo que no habían avanzado en nada, la coreografía estaba floja y ella estaba muy desilusionada.

-¡Sabes! –Dijo Endimión- tengo el presentimiento de que ganaremos

-Yo pienso lo contrario –dijo medio molesta-

Él se dio cuenta de que ella lo decía por él, estaba tan decepcionada de su pareja de baile y comprendió que eso no iba a llegar a ningún lado. A la salida Endimión la esperó afuera en su moto.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? –Preguntó él-

-No gracias, hoy prefiero caminar

-Entiendo, solo quería decirte que tenías razón desde el principio, es mejor que cambies de pareja de baile, tú eres buena y podrías ganar pero si bailas conmigo no lo lograrás. Solo quería decirte eso, no me resiento de verás, bueno ya me voy. ¡No me extrañes tanto! –dijo pícaramente y se fue-

Nicolás ayudaba a Darién a cambiarse de ropa y mientras lo hacía conversaban de lo ocurrido.

-Ya me cansé, Endimión es historia –le dijo a su amigo-

-Pero dijiste que dejarías todo en manos de Dios

-No funciona, la he desilusionado, será mejor que me vaya a casa y lo siga intentando como Darién

3era Parte

Darién llegó a casa y mientras cenaba con Serena le preguntó si quería ir el fin de semana a un centro de entretenimientos al que lo habían invitado sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Está bien –dijo sin muchas ganas-

El fin de semana llegó y fueron a aquel lugar, era un centro de recreación con parques para pasear a pie en bicicleta o a caballo. Había pequeñas cabañas donde podrían descansar cuando quisieran.

-¿Qué le gustaría hacer primero? –Preguntó Darién-

-Tal vez comer algo, no desayunamos bien

-Dicen que la comida es muy buena

Aquel día Serena disfrutó mucho, se rió bastante y más por cierto incidente que ocurrió mientras tomaban sol en una de las albercas, Darién tropezó y fue a dar al agua, esto no fue muy gracioso para él pero si lo fue para ella y para sus compañeros de trabajo.

El lunes en la academia estuvo esperando a Endimión pero él nunca llegó así que fue a la recepción a preguntar.

-Mi pareja no se ha presentado el día de hoy ¿Tiene algún número telefónico o dirección dónde pueda ubicarlo? –Preguntó a Mina-

-Sí, dejó la dirección de su casa

-gracias

Nicolás estaba comiendo en la sala, cuándo la mujer de servicio le dijo que afuera había una señorita buscando a un tal Endimión Troy.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Te dijo como se llama?

-Sí, la señorita Serena Tsukino

-Hazla pasar y que espera en la sala, dile que él señor llamó y que ya viene para acá

Nicolás recoge los platos y se va a esconder, llama al celular a Darién para decirle quien estaba de visita.

-Darién tienes que venir a mí casa urgente pero vestido de Endimión, tu mujer está aquí preguntando por ti.

-No puede ser, estoy en la oficina, pensé que esto de Endimión había terminado

-inventa cualquier excusa

-¿Dónde está la ropa?

-La metí en la cajuela de tu coche

-ya voy para allá

Nicolás le dijo a la sirvienta que para nada lo vaya a nombrar a él y que le siga la corriente al amigo que iba a llegar.

-Te daré una buena recompensa, por favor ayúdanos –le pidió-

Endimión llegó como un bólido y encontró a Serena conversando con la sirvienta mientras tomaba una bebida.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Preguntó-

-¡Hola!

-Ya me tienes aquí

-Señor ¿desea algo de tomar? –Le preguntó la sirvienta-

-Sí Michiru tráigame lo mismo que a la señorita y… recuerde que hoy tiene libre puede salir temprano

-Gracias señor

La muchacha se retiró y ellos se pusieron a hablar.

-Serena es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí ¿Me extrañaste verdad? Sí ya lo sabía, no pudiste olvidarme

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la academia? –Cambiando el tema-

-¡Hem! Estuve pensando y me aburro ahí, eso del baile no va conmigo, además un hombre como yo tiene muchas otras cosas que hacer

-Pues yo pienso que te retiraste porque tu compañera no se ha portado bien contigo y es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero que me disculpes, creo que te juzgué mal, me he dado cuenta de que eres un buen chico, al principio pensé que solo te importaba bromear pero ahora sé que tienes buen corazón, estabas por sacrificarte para que yo gane, pero si gano tiene que ser contigo, con mi compañero, solo tienes que prometerme que trabajaras duro y yo te prometo que ganaremos.

-Está bien lo prometo

-Entonces nos veremos mañana

-Yes, Sexi girl

-nada de flirteos

-no, no, te prometo que trabajaré duro pero no me pidas eso, porque es parte de mi, es algo natural

-no te creo y haré de cuenta que no escuché nada, he decidido que ahora tú y yo seremos amigos y así es como tiene que ser

Ella se va y Nicolás sale de su escondite desde donde estaba observando y escuchando todo.

-¿Viste eso? –Le dijo a Nicolás-

-Sí, ella está colada por ti

-Sí –dijo satisfecho- y ella dijo que seríamos amigos y nunca un hombre y una mujer pueden ser solo amigos, después de la amistad viene el amor, el romance y…Dios está escribiendo esta historia de amor

-Parece que sí

El entrenamiento era duro pero Endimión y Serena no se notaban tan cansados como el resto del grupo.

-Serena-Le dijo Endimión mientras le daba un giro- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo después que terminemos de practicar?

-Sí -dijo sin dudarlo-

-Entonces quiero que vayamos a comer al Carrusel, es nuevo y me lo recomendaron, además queda solo a unas cuántas cuadras de aquí

Endimión estaba recurriendo a un chantaje emocional, sabía el efecto que estaba a punto de causar. Quería que se sintiera culpable por no haber aceptado salir a solas con su esposo a aquel lugar y sí con un extraño.

-Sabes qué -quiso desistir- recuerdo ahora que...

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar -lo impidió él- ya regreso

Serena se sentía tan mal, ahora estaba en la moto de Endimión, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Llegamos -dijo él- espero que el lugar te guste

Era un lugar alegre, algo pintoresco, fresco y sobre todo había buena música. Buscaron un lugar y se sentaron hasta que llegó un hombre a atenderlos.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Qué desean servirse?

-Buenas noches, ¿podría por favor traerme la especialidad de la casa? -Dijo el joven-

-Por supuesto caballero ¿Y para la dama?

-Lo mismo gracias

-OK. Enseguida les envío su orden

-Señor -detuvo Endimión al hombre- El lugar es increíble, me gustaría conocer al dueño para felicitarlo

-Pues aquí me tiene -dijo el hombre-

-¿Usted es el dueño? -Dijo la chica-

-Así es

-¿Pero está tomando las ordenes?

-Es que me gusta hacerlo. Verá usted...

Después de una hora, habían terminado la cena y el hombre estaba aún con ellos conversando sobre su vida.

-Y fue así que pude ponerme este local

-Pues lo felicitamos, como ya le dije es increíble, voy a seguir viniendo, mejor dicho, vamos a seguir viniendo -Dijo Endimión mirando a Serena-

Endimión la dejó donde siempre y se fue veloz en su moto, Serena sentía una enorme culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan bien junto a Endimión. Se desvió y fue a caminar por largo rato antes de regresar a casa.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Ray en la sala, estaba tomando un café con galletas y conversando con Darién.

-¡Hola Serena!

-¡Ray! -dijo ella mientras corrió a abrazarla-

-Las dejo a solas para que conversen a gusto -pronunció Darién tratando de acomodarse los anteojos- voy a estar arriba

Una vez a solas ella pudo desahogarse con su amiga.

-Ray han pasado tantas cosas, que no sé por donde empezar

-Por el principio

-si -suspiró ella-

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Conocí a un hombre

Ray se sorprendió mucho pero la instó con la mirada a que le siguiera contando.

-Es alegre, divertido y me hacer reír mucho, cuándo estoy con él me olvido de todo

-¿Hasta de que estás casada?

-Sí, pero tú sabes que no amo a Darién, que me casé con él por cumplir con la última voluntad de mi padre

-¿Eso quiere decir que te estás enamorando de ese hombre?

-No he dicho eso, si no qué podría pasar y ¿yo que haría?

-te entiendo, si te llegas a enamorar de otro hombre que no sea tu marido sería terrible. Pero la única solución sería el divorcio

-Pero es que creo que le gusto a Darién, ha estado haciendo cosas que me dan a pensarlo y no quisiera herirlo, él se ha portado tan bien conmigo

-Pues yo también creo que le gustas a tu marido. Mientras te esperábamos, él no hacía otra cosa que no fuera hablar de ti

-y lo que hice hoy, tengo la culpa clavada en el corazón

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Acepté una invitación a comer de este chico que te mencioné

-¡Ah por cierto! no me has dicho como se llama este chico y si es guapo

-Si lo es -dijo sonriendo un poco- y se llama Endimión

-Como tu esposo

-No entiendo

-Endimión es Darién en otro idioma ¿No?

-No me había dado cuenta -Se mordió los labios- No lo sabía

-Bueno, sígueme contando

-Endimión me invitó a comer, yo le dije que sí y fuimos

-¿Y por eso te sientes mal?

-Sí

-¿Paso algo?

-No nada, lo que sucede es que el otro día Darién me invitó a cenar y yo le dije que no y resulta que fuimos al mismo restaurante al que hubiéramos ido si yo aceptaba

-Ahora si entiendo, pero aun puedes arreglarlo. La próxima vez que te invite a algún restaurante a comer acéptalo

Serena se quedó pensando, tal vez no sería mala idea, pero ¿cuándo sería la próxima vez que Darién tomara la iniciativa?

Darién estaba hablando por teléfono con Nicolás sobre lo que había hecho aquel día y sobre lo que tenía planeado para el fin de semana.

-Voy a invitarla a comer nuevamente

-¿Y tú crees que esta vez sí te acepte?

-Sí, ya apliqué la parte A del plan

-entonces te deseo suerte

-gracias. Nicolás quería pedirte otro gran favor

-claro, dime ¿En qué más puedo ayudarte?

-le dije a Serena que trabajaba en una cooperativa de transportes y qué podríamos practicar en uno de los estacionamientos ¿crees que sea posible qué...?

-¡Por supuesto! Por algo soy el jefe ¿o no?

-Ah sí, tú eres el que manda

Es sábado en la mañana y Darién se ha levantado muy temprano a barrer el portal de la casa. Serena se levanta y toma un café cargado para despertarse completamente.

-Buen día señorita Serena

-Darién ¿Por qué no me dices Serena como todos?

-Está bien, Serena

-¿Qué se te antoja para el desayuno?

-Me gustaría ir al carrusel, sabe que el otro día fui solo y me encontré con un viejo amigo, resulta que es el dueño del local –Serena se puso nerviosa y casi deja caer un plato- Estuvimos conversando un buen rato y le conté que me había casado, dijo que le agradaría conocerla ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar allá? prometí volver pronto

-Es que...

-Sí lo imagino -hizo un gesto de decepción- será otro día, no se preocupe, no quiero que piense que la estoy obligando -Estaba por salir cuando ella lo detuvo-

-Está bien iremos, solo espera a que me cambie de ropa

Ella estaba buscando algo para esconder en parte su cara, si el dueño la reconocía iba a ser catastrófico, pero ya no podía negarse, el sentimiento de culpa no la dejaba. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor pedir que la llevara a otro lugar pero ¿Con qué pretexto?

Finalmente se puso un par de gafas oscuras y se soltó el cabello, tratando de cubrir su cara.

-Estoy lista -Dijo ella-

Darién no hizo ningún comentario sobre su atuendo porque sabía la razón por la que lo hacía. Llegaron al lugar y pidieron una mesa, un muchacho se acercó a tomar su orden.

-¿Podría llamar al dueño? Es mi amigo y quisiera saludarlo

Serena estaba muerta de miedo, no quería saber qué pasaría sí él la llegase a reconocer. El hombre estuvo casi de inmediato en la mesa.

-Darién, viniste tal como prometiste

-Hola Andrew, ya sabes, una promesa es una promesa. Mira quiero presentarte a mi esposa Serena

-mucho gusto señora -dijo el hombre-

-igualmente -respondió ella-

El hombre se sentó a desayunar con ellos y a seguir platicando con Darién.

-Señora -dijo el hombre- ¿Por qué no se saca esas gafas oscuras? Así podría apreciar mejor el lugar

-¡Oh se lo agradezco! pero es que tengo una ligera molestia en las vistas y no quisiera contagiarlos

-¿Conjuntivitis?

-Sí

Darién se reía por lo bajo y se levantó de la mesa.

-Andrew, te encargo a mi esposa, voy un rato a los sanitarios

-Correcto -dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo-

Cuando ya se hubo ido Darién, Andrew le empezó a hablar a Serena.

-No es necesario que se esconda detrás de esas gafas, en cuánto llegó la reconocí. Usted es la joven que vino el otro día a cenar con su amigo.

Serena se puso más pálida que un papel y el hombre la tranquilizó.

-No tema, no le diré nada a su esposo

-No piense mal -dijo ella- es que no quiero que Darién crea lo que no es. El hombre con el que vine el otro día es un compañero de mi clase de baile y...

-tranquila señora, no es malo tener un amigo, no le diré nada ni pensaré mal de usted, conozco a Darién y sé que el tampoco se pondría celoso si usted le dice que tiene un amigo

Darién estaba desternillándose de risa en los baños para hombres. A la salida ellos iban hacia dónde habían estacionado el auto cuándo aparecieron dos tipos que empezaron a molestarlos.

-Cuñado ¿que bonita mi novia?

-¡Preciosa! -dijo el otro-

Ellos los ignoraron y siguieron caminando cuándo de repente uno la tomó por la cintura y le quiso dar un beso.

-¡Suéltame! -Gritó ella-

-¡Déjala! ¡Déjala o te la verás conmigo! –Gritó su esposo-

-Eso es pan comido, vamos a ver que puede hacernos un Nerd como tú

El hombre soltó a la chica y se fue sobre Darién, él le respondió con un golpe en el estomago y el otro le dio uno más fuerte en el rostro que por poco y hasta le saca el bigote. En ese momento aparece un policía y los agresores salieron huyendo.

-Darién ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó ella asustada-

-Sí dijo él -estaba por alzar la mirada cuando vio que en el piso estaba un trozo del bigote-

-Déjame ver

-No –dijo asustado y cubriéndose la boca con una mano- En la casa mejor ¿Podría conducir usted?

-Sí

Serena no terminaba de estacionarse cuándo él prácticamente saltó del auto para entrar a la casa. Serena estaba extrañada. Darién se retiró lo que quedaba del bigote y puso otro en su lugar, Serena entró después de un par de minutos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dañó la dentadura ese sujeto?

-No, estoy bien solo tengo un moretón, pero eso se borra en días, voy a ponerme hielo -indicó antes de salir del baño-

-¿No quieres que llame al médico?

-No, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse

El moretón no desapareció en fin de semana, así que el lunes en la oficina, todos preguntaban que le había pasado.

-Para mí -dijo la chismosa de siempre- que le pegó la mujer

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura

Todos lo seguían mirando y no podía trabajar en paz, así que se levantó con su laptop y salió de ahí y se fue a visitar a Nicolás.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Me golpearon unos tipos por defender a mi esposa

-Ya veo

-Vine a cambiarme para ir a la academia

-¡Pero si todavía es temprano!

-Sí pero quiero ver si puedes maquillar el golpe

-¿De dónde piensas que voy a sacar maquillaje?

-No lo sé, tú eres el jefe ¿No?

-Está bien, déjame ver que hacemos, anda cámbiate

Darién se fue a cambiar mientras Nicolás revisaba en un cajón si alguna de sus novias había dejado olvidado la polvera. De pronto la voz de una mujer lo distrajo.

-¡Hola!

El susto fue grande cuando vio a Serena parada frente a él.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? -Preguntó nervioso-

-Nicolás, no sabía que trabajabas aquí

-Sí, trabajo aquí pero...

-Nicolás –se escuchó a Endimión- tienes que cambiar las tuberías del baño están...

Endimión se quedó sorprendido al ver a Serena ahí. Eso era algo con lo que no contaba.

-¡Serena!

-Hola Endimión ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien

-Veo que te sorprende mi visita, pero es que recordé que me dijiste que trabajabas aquí y quise venir a saludarte

-¿Ustedes se conocen? -Fingió no saber Nicolás-

-Sí -contestaron ambos-

-Ella es...

-Soy su compañera de baile en la academia -terminó de explicar- no sé si Darién te contó

-Sí algo de eso me dijo

-¿Ósea qué tú conoces al amigo de Nicolás? -Fingiendo Endimión-

-Sí -Dijo ella-

-Como es la vida, está llena de coincidencias ¿Verdad? -Agregó Nicolás-

-Yo te dije que mi compañera y yo necesitábamos un poco de espacio para practicar la coreografía ¿Recuerdas que te pedí permiso Nicolás?

-Ah sí, puedes practicar cuando quieras

-gracias

-Bueno, los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo cuándo van a ensayar

-Endimión ¿Tú conoces a Darién?

-Sí, digo no -algo nervioso- es decir solo de oído, nunca lo he visto

-Así que -dijo mirando a su alrededor- aquí trabajas

-Sí -dijo él algo serio- ¿Por qué? ¿No es un lugar adecuado para una dama de la alta sociedad?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Me lo contó Nicolás, él me dijo que Darién se había casado con una chica de alta sociedad

-Yo no me considero así, es más no tengo nada, si no fuera por Darién yo estaría en la calle

-Entiendo -Dijo lacónicamente- te has casado sin amor

-Mejor enséñame dónde vamos a ensayar –cambió el tema-

-Está bien, sígueme

Él la llevó hasta un garaje muy grande, encendió las luces y empezó a explicarle dónde pondría la grabadora que usarían para la música.

-Estoy seguro de que si ensayamos durante las tardes vamos a mejorar mucho

-Tú cara -señaló ella al percatarse de lo morado-

-¿Mi cara? -dijo tocándosela, había olvidado por completo el moretón-

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue mientras bailaba en mi casa, estaba practicando, me tropecé con algo y...

-ya, lo imagino, sé lo torpe que eres –Sonrió ella-

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la academia ¿No crees? –Aun nervioso-

-Sí

Mientras bailaban en la academia la mirada de Endimión hacia Serena era algo distinta, era intensa pero ella lo tomó como parte de la expresión corporal que requería la coreografía.

-A veces te noto triste -dijo el un poco serio- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eres feliz con él?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿No crees que sea algo privado?

-Es que soy curioso

-no quiero satisfacer tu curiosidad entonces

-entonces, lo averiguaré -Dijo antes de darle otro giro- tal vez pueda ayudarte y hacer que se borre esa tristeza de tus ojos

En la noche Darién estaba trabajando en su laptop cuándo llegó Serena y se paró justo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo Serena? -Preguntó él-

-Sé que hoy no es viernes pero quisiera ver una película ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme?

-Está bien, solo déjeme apagar la laptop, en un minuto estoy con usted

La sala estaba solo alumbrada por la luz que emitía el televisor, ambos estaban como concentrados en la película pero sus pensamientos vagaban por otros rumbos, él pensaba en como ganársela como Darién y ella en lo feliz que la hacía Endimión.

De pronto Serena empieza a quedarse dormida sobre el hombro de su esposo, en esos momentos Darién sentía que era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra teniéndola tan cerca. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, al dejarla recostada sobre aquella cama, sobre la que alguna vez durmió él antes de conocerla, le pareció que veía a un ángel hermoso.

-Serena, te amo -murmuró-

Serena despertó al día siguiente y recordó que la noche anterior estaba viendo la película con Darién por lo que supuso que fue él que la llevó a la habitación al verla dormida.

Ese día fue a la universidad y salió enojada de ahí, tenía algunas materias reprobadas por faltas y no había cupo para recuperación, así que le tocaría esperar hasta el próximo año. Se encontró con Ray a la salida.

-¡Serena!

-¡Ray!

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal, me acabo de enterar que no puedo recuperar las clases perdidas y me quedan algunas materias de arrastre.

-bueno al menos podrás ver las que siguen

-Sí, mañana me tendrás en clases

-ya te extrañaba amiga

En la tarde en la entrada de la academia estaba Endimión esperándola.

-Me ganaste, llegaste antes que yo. ¡Es un milagro!

-Es que quería impedir que entraras

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy nos daremos a la fuga.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nos iremos a un parque de diversiones

-¡Pero que cosas dices!, tú mismo siempre hablas de que debemos ensayar mucho para la competencia

-Sí pero también necesitamos relajarnos

-No, mejor no, eso es para chicos

-No somos ningunos ancianos

Endimión la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaba su motocicleta.

-No acepto negativas -le dijo-

Serena no pudo resistirse a la sonrisa pícara de su amigo así que se subió a la moto y se olvidó de lo demás. Mientras iba abrazada a él en la motocicleta solo se limitó a disfrutar del momento.

Hace tiempo que no se sentía así y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones y pasaron un día increíble, se subieron a casi todos los juegos, todo era alegría y diversión. Finalmente fueron a comer dulces y llegaron hasta una carpa donde vendían toda suerte de objetos extraños.

-Señor -dijo la vendedora- compre estos anillos, son mágicos, si usted y su novia los usan se querrán por siempre

-él no es mi novio, somos amigos -aclaró la chica-

-También tengo de esas. Miren estas pulseras de la hermandad. Serán los mejores amigos para siempre si las usan

-¿Los compramos? -Preguntó él, medio raro-

-No mejor no, mejor cómprame un algodón de azúcar -dijo alejándose del lugar-

Endimión estaba contento, ella no quiso las pulseras de la hermandad y aquello significaba algo, ella no lo veía como a un hermano, eso era mucho para él. Pronto cayó la noche y tenían que despedirse, dieron un último paseo por el malecón y después él la dejó donde acostumbraba.

-La pasé increíble, gracias por este día tan maravilloso

-Serena, me siento satisfecho, te he visto reír y me gusta tanto verte así -Ella se sonrojó un poco-

-Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Serena

Serena estaba contenta, entró a la casa y no dejaba de tararear la musiquilla que se escuchaba en todo el parque de diversiones. El teléfono sonó y era Ray.

-Hola Ray

-Serena, ¿dónde te habías metido? Estuve llamándote desde hace una hora

-Es que me escapé, viajé al mundo de los sueños

-¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber con quién?

-Con Endimión

-Ya lo imaginaba, se nota a leguas que estás contenta

-Es que hace mucho que no me divertía tanto

-ten cuidado Serena, estás jugando con juego

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No eres una mujer libre y estás actuando como si lo fueras

-Es que tú no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir Endimión

-mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Dónde nos vamos a encontrar mañana?

-En la cafetería de siempre

-¿Tienes todo listo?

-Sí

-El próximo pensum va a estar bien difícil

-Solo es cuestión de dedicarse y ponerle empeño

-Me gusta tu optimismo

-Lo aprendí de... bueno, mejor mañana seguimos hablando

-Está bien, nos vemos Serena

Serena escuchó el auto de Darién estacionándose, así que corrió a la nevera a ver que había para la cena.

-Hola Serena

-Hola Darién

-Perdí mi Pendrive y tengo que empezar de nuevo con un trabajo, así que voy a estar arriba

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No, ya comí algo en casa de Nicolás

-Está bien

Serena se dio una ducha y fue a su recamara, se tendió relajada, de pronto su celular suena y ella contesta.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Endimión?

-Sí

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-No te diré mi secreto

-¡Eres terrible! ¿Por qué me llamas?

-Quería escucharte

-Endimión yo...

-Estoy feliz porque hoy me divertí muchísimo contigo y además conseguí lo que quería

-¿Y que es lo que querías conseguir?

-Sacarte una sonrisa y te saqué muchas -ella rió-

-Pues sí lo lograste

-No quería dormirme sin decirte que cuentas conmigo siempre y que te quiero mucho

-¡Endimión!

-Que tengas lindos sueños, es decir que sueñes conmigo

Serena colgó sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago, a ella también le había agradado hablar con él, aunque sabía que estaba mal, no podía dejar de pensar en Endimión.

Al día siguiente Darién estaba en la sala trabajando en su laptop y a ella se le estrujó el corazón al notar que él se había encargado de limpiar la sala y poner en orden las cosas que ella había olvidado la noche anterior.

-Serena, buen Día

-Buen día Darién

-le tengo noticias maravillosas

-¿Ah sí? ¿De que se trata?

-Estoy haciendo negocios con los mismos libaneses con los que negoció su padre, pero esta vez no me ganaran la partida y creo que hasta podré recuperar la empresa que perdió su padre ¿Qué le parece?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí, mire, ayer me puse a investigar a esta gente y estuve haciendo un cuadro estadístico de como trabajan

Darién le mostró en pantalla un sinnúmero de gráficos con porcentajes y esas cosas, Serena fingía escucharlo pero su mente divagaba en otro lado, es que en verdad aquello le parecía aburrido, solo le había llamado la atención enterarse de que era posible recuperar la empresa.

-Y así podríamos recuperar a Negocios e Inversiones Tsukino. Creo que el Ing. Tsukino estaría feliz de que esto pasara

-¡Ojala estuviera vivo!

-Sí ¡Ojala! -dijo él también tristemente-

-¿tú querías mucho a mi padre?

-El era para mí como el padre que nunca tuve

-Lo siento, no sabía que fueras huérfano

-En realidad nunca conocí a mi padre, él nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre

-Tu vida debió ser muy dura

-Sí pero fui feliz, Dios me dio una madre valiosa

-¿Ella vive?

-Sí

-¿Sabe de mi?

-No

-¿No se lo has dicho?

-No y tampoco lo haré -dijo poniéndose de pie-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sospecho que esto se acabará pronto -dijo antes de salir de la sala-

Serena se quedó fría, sería que él sospechaba que ella estaba interesada en otro hombre, aún no había pensado en separarse de él, por un lado estaba la promesa a su padre y por otro lado aquello que empezaba a sentir por Endimión.

Aquel día en la universidad estuvo distraída, las clases eran largas y ella no veía la hora en que ya terminaran para salir corriendo.

-Serena, Serena, espérame -la llamó Ray- ¿Por qué estás tan apurada?

-Tengo que ir a la academia y tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a casa y cambiarme

-Te acompaño, al cabo que no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde

-gracias

Mientras ella se ponía la ropa deportiva Ray la recriminaba por no estar cien por ciento en las clases.

-Tengo problemas Ray

-¿Ese problema se llama Endimión?

-Ese problema se llama compromiso. Cuándo estoy con Endimión me olvido de todo y cuándo estoy con Darién siento que debo estar con él porque se lo prometí a mi padre

-Serena, debes decidirte pronto. Debes elegir el amor, vivir sin amor puede ser terrible

Mientras Ray hablaba se escucharon las llaves en la puerta, era Darién que llegaba con su laptop, saludó rápidamente y subió a su cuarto.

-¿No debería estar en el trabajo? -Preguntó Ray a su amiga-

-No lo sé, es muy extraño

Darién volvió a salir corriendo pero ahora sin el aparato electrónico.

-Disculpen si me voy tan rápido pero es que ando algo apurado. Un gusto saludarla Ray, nos vemos después

El cierra la puerta y desaparece de sus vistas.

-¿Siempre es tan formal? –Preguntó la chica de cabellos negros-

-Sí, he intentado que me trate de tú pero es imposible, es tan serio, tan seco, tan simple y aburrido, solo habla de su trabajo, nunca lo he visto hacer algo diferente, algo divertido

-¿Si fuera diferente?

-Es que él no puede ser diferente, esa es su personalidad

Nicolás está sacando la moto para que Darién la usara como Endimión.

-¿Estás listo? -Pregunta Nicolás-

-Si

-de verdad que cuando te veo así hasta pienso que eres otra persona

-Pues no te equivocas, cuando me veo así me siento otra persona, es como si algo se apoderara de mi, digo cosas y hago cosas que jamás me atrevería a hacer como Darién

-Pues entonces has tenido escondida esa personalidad durante mucho tiempo, es tu otro yo

-y es el que prefiere ella

-así parece

-¿sabes qué?

-¿qué?

-hoy o mañana lo voy a hacer. Hoy o mañana hablaré con ella

Movimientos rápidos y con ritmo, muchas pieles transpirando y voces marcando pasos. Serena está sorprendida, Endimión no ha llegado aún, lleva media hora de retraso, es la primera vez que se retrasa tanto, empieza a preocuparse cuando de repente lo ve entrar.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy

-Llegué tarde a propósito, quería que me extrañaras más

-ya deja de jugar y vamos a practicar los pasos, mañana es la presentación y no nos queda mucho tiempo

-Muy bien

El no dejaba de sonreírle y mirarla todo el tiempo, ella sentía como se le erizaba la piel con cada uno de sus contactos, cada vez que la estrechaba, la cargaba o simplemente la tomaba de mano.

Terminaron de practicar y ella le dijo que debía irse rápido porque tenía algunos trabajos que le mandaron en la universidad.

-déjame llevarte a tu casa

-No, no sería conveniente

-¿Qué hay de malo en que un amigo te lleve a casa?

-No, no puedo

-Espérame aquí un momento, aún no te vayas, tengo que decirte algo pero antes tengo que ir al baño, espérame

Ella se quedó pensando cuándo de repente sonó el celular.

-Aló

-Hola Serena, soy Darién, tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina y es mejor que no me espere despierta, tampoco me separe la cena, hoy comeré acá con unos compañeros

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Sí, adiós

Al ratito aparece Endimión y le vuelve a insistir en llevarla a casa.

-vamos, así me presentas a tu esposo

-él no va a llegar temprano hoy

-quiero conocer tu casa, insisto en llevarte, es más, hasta puedo ayudarte con el trabajo que te mandaron en la universidad

-No, no lo creo

-Te espero afuera -dijo él-

Era inevitable, ella lo llevó hasta su casa y le brindó un refresco.

-Me parece bonita tu casa, tiene un estilo un tanto...

-¿Clásico?

-Me recuerda a mi casa

-¿no la conozco bien? Por cierto ¿Vives solo?

-No

-¿No? -Preguntó sorprendida- digo pensé que vivías solo, bueno sé que vives con la muchacha de servicio

-vivo con una mujer

-¿Con una mujer?

-Sí

-Era de esperarse

-Pero entre ella y yo no hay nada

-¿Esperas que te crea?

-¿Por qué no?

-porque un hombre y una mujer no pueden vivir juntos sin tener algo

-¿Ah no?

-No

-¿y tú y tu esposo qué? Un hombre y una mujer que viven juntos y no tienen nada

-¿qué dices? tu no sabes nada -gritó molesta-

-¿No me dirás que amas a tu esposo?

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Acaso es mi obligación decírtelo?

-No, no lo amas, me lo hubieras dicho en cuanto te lo pregunté, sin dudar.

Se quedaron callados por unos cuántos segundos hasta que ella recogió los vasos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-La chica que vive conmigo -dijo apenado- jamás me amará por lo que soy

-¿y tú la amas a ella?

-¿Acaso es mi obligación decírtelo? -citando lo que ella dijo anteriormente-

-No quieres responderme

-Mañana después de las eliminatorias lo sabrás porque te voy a contar muchas cosas de mí que no sabes

Ella iba a decir algo pero en ese momento tocan a la puerta, ella pregunta quién es y al escuchar la voz de Ray siente un gran alivio.

-Pasa Ray

Ray vio al hombre que estaba parado en la sala y quedó sorprendida. Serena se apresuró a presentarlos.

-Ray, él es Endimión

-Mucho gusto Ray –Dijo él sonriéndole de una manera audaz-

-Igualmente -dijo con una mirada inquisidora-

-Ni se te ocurra coquetearle a mi amiga –Dijo Serena-

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pondrías celosa? Ray es muy bonita

-No hables sandeces, te conozco y sé como eres

-Muy bien, entonces ahí muere la flor

Los tres se sentaron a conversar por un rato y luego él decidió marcharse.

-Espero que otro día podamos conversar un poco más Ray, sin la supervisión de Serena por supuesto, ha sido un placer conocerte. Nos vemos mañana Serena

-Adiós Endimión

Ray se quedó pensando un poco y Serena le preguntó que le pasaba.

-Nada y dime ¿Dónde está tu marido?

-Trabajando

-y aprovechaste para meter a otro hombre a tu casa

-no digas eso, él solo quería conocer donde vivía, eso es todo

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Algo de qué?

-tú sabes a que me refiero

-No -dijo toda roja- de ninguna manera

-¿no se besaron ni nada?

-nada de nada ¿quién me crees? nunca ha pasado algo entre nosotros

-Pero los noté algo desencajados

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión

-¿de veras? ¿Por qué?

-él dice que no amo a mi esposo

-¿Y no es verdad?

-Sí pero no quiero que él lo sepa

-Seguro y ya se dio cuenta ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? Tal vez juntos encuentren una solución, porque tú estás enamorada de él

-No lo digas

-tú quieres a ese chico y creo él a ti, estoy segurísima, se le ve en lo ojos

-Ni estés tan segura de eso. Él mismo me confesó que vive con una mujer

-¿Ah?

-Y es posible que esté enamorado de ella aunque me dio a entender que entre ellos dos no hay nada.

-¿y que piensas?

-yo no le creo, él dice que ella no lo ama y cuándo le pregunté si él sí la amaba me salió con una evasiva

-esto es un enredo

-me dijo que mañana me aclararía el asunto

Los concursantes estaban todos nerviosos, la hora de la competencia había llegado. Serena estaba calentando y Endimión estaba en los vestidores cambiándose de ropa.

Se escuchaba al anfitrión presentando a las primeras parejas, la gente estaba emocionada aplaudiendo y apoyando a sus favoritos. Endimión llega y saluda como siempre a su pareja de baile

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Estoy súper nerviosa y tu preguntas estupideces ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba arreglándome, afuera hay muchas mujeres y algunas pertenecen al jurado y es justo que recreen la vista, hasta podríamos conseguir más puntos por esto

-¿Qué te has creído? Eres un engreído

-Sí, un poco ¿No?

-Ven -dijo ella tomándolo de la mano- los siguientes somos nosotros

Escucharon sus nombres y salieron a tomar sus lugares. Los largos ensayos habían dado sus frutos, dieron una excelente presentación, la adrenalina hizo que el baile tuviera fuerza y un ritmo increíble.

Los aplausos confirmaron lo que los jueces pensaban, ellos podrían ser una de las parejas que clasificara a la final. Terminado el baile hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a descansar.

-¿Oíste los aplausos Endimión?

-Sí

-la gente nos ama

-sí

-podríamos ser los ganadores

-Si clasificamos, debemos poner más empeño, practicar más, quiero ganar Serena, quiero ir a Italia -le dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomándola de ambas manos-

-yo también -agregó ella embelesada-

Él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se separó de ella de inmediato.

-tengo que decirte algo, te lo diré camino a tu casa, es tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa

-está bien

Esperaron los resultados y cuando escucharon sus nombres entre los primeros finalistas, se abrazaron de emoción y se miraron, estaban tan cerca que parecía que iban a besarse pero esto no se dio. Ella se separó de él.

-Te espero afuera -Dijo ella-

Endimión se quedó mudo, viendo como ella desaparecía a través del pasillo que daba a la salida.

Serena estaba esperando afuera cuando volvió a ver a los mismos tipos del estacionamiento del restaurante Carrusel.

-No puede ser -se dijo así misma- será mejor que entre

-¿A dónde piensas ir? -Preguntó uno cerrándole el paso-

-Sí, por tu culpa pasamos dos días en prisión -le explicó el otro-

-Muy poco para lo que merecían -les dijo ella-

-¿Te pareció poco?

-Pues vamos a darte motivos para querer refundirnos en la cárcel, porque esa que nos hicieron tú y tu hermanito nos la pagas ahorita mismo -amenazó el primero aplastando su cara con ambas manos-

-Si no me sueltan voy a gritar

-¿Y quién te va a salvar?

-Yo -dijo Endimión- y suéltala ahora mismo o de lo contrario vas a tener que vértelas conmigo

-otro defensor de las pobres y humildes, esta loca es para mi

-Cuidado con lo que dices de la señorita porque no te pasaré ninguna otra ofensa

-¿Que vas a hacerme?

-Una reconstrucción de cara ¿te parece poco?

-yo también puedo configurar tu hermoso rostro

-veamos quien gana entonces

-No Endimión, ellos son dos, te llevan ventaja –Le dijo asustada-

-No te preocupes linda yo puedo con ellos dos

-valiente ¿no?

Los dos tipos se pararon frente a Endimión dispuestos a darle una paliza, pero el esquivó cada uno de sus golpes y con movimientos de karate los derribó y dejó maltrechos.

-Nunca se enfrenten a un cinturón negro -les gritó mientras tomaba la mano de Serena- vayámonos de aquí

Serena estaba fascinada, se sentía como una princesa de cuento de hadas, de aquellas a las que el gallardo príncipe salvaba, hasta imaginó que la moto era el corcel que los llevaría hacia el país de los sueños.

-Serena, creo que lo que iba a decirte hoy quedará para mañana, esos tipos arruinaron el encanto. Como mañana tenemos libre y no iremos a la academia ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? ¿Quiero llevarte a un lugar hermoso y que olvides lo feo de esta noche? ¿Quieres?

-Sí

Él la dejó donde siempre y ella corrió hasta su casa, se sentía como en las nubes, él la había rescatado, se había portado valientemente, se sintió protegida y a salvo a su lado. Pero luego vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella vez en que Darién fue golpeado en la cara y se sintió mal.

Darién no llegó a dormir temprano aquella noche y ella se había dado cuenta porque estuvo esperándolo sentada en la sala con la televisión prendida. Tampoco contestó el celular y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Y si te pasó algo? tú no eres como Endimión ¿Y si te encontraron esos tipos y quisieron vengarse? ¡Por Dios! no, no quiero imaginarlo. Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser libre, no lo quiero, prefiero vivir sin amor a que muera alguien tan bueno y generoso como tú

Se escuchó el carro y ella salió a la calle a cerciorarse de que era Darién.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto? son las tres de la mañana, pensé que te había pasado algo -le dijo antes de guindarse en su cuello-

-No pasa nada, estaba trabajando, lamento haberte asustado -dijo sorprendido de que ella lo abrazara-

-pero no contestabas el teléfono

-se me descargó y con tanto trabajo olvidé llamarte

-no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera

-ya te dije que lo siento, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo

Serena se separa lentamente de él y trata de mirarlo a los ojos pero el desvía la mirada y se dirige a la entrada.

-¿Entramos? Acá afuera hace frío y podrías resfriarte

-Al fin, al fin lo haces

-¿Qué cosa?

-ya no me tratas de usted

-Perdón, no me di cuenta, no quise molestarla

-por favor háblame de tú, no me gusta que me trates con tanta formalidad

-está bien si te gusta que te trate así por mi no hay problema -dijo abriendo la puerta- pasa por favor

-gracias

Al entrar él encendió la luz y se fue directo a la cocina, ella estaba sorprendida por su actitud, parecía otra persona, se veía tan distante y tan frío, a ella le asaltaban las dudas y pensó en que tal vez el se había dado cuenta de que existía alguien que se interponía entre los dos. Él salió con un vaso con agua en la mano y la vio ahí parada e inmóvil.

-¿Te sucede algo? -Se atrevió a preguntarle-

-No, solo quería preguntarte

-Dime

-¿Te incomoda esta situación? Digo, mi padre te pidió que te casaras conmigo pero nunca supe si en tu vida existió alguien, alguien a quien tú amaras y no quisieras dejar por un compromiso así

-No, ya te lo dije, nunca lo hubo, pero es algo de lo que no quiero hablar

-¿por qué?

-Porque -dijo sentándose- a diferencia de ti, yo no tuve tiempo de enamorarme. Para ser lo que ahora soy tuve que estudiar mucho, trabajar desde muy joven y siempre me gustó hacer las cosas por mi mismo, por eso decidí vivir solo para además no ser una carga para mi madre

-Ella...

-Nunca la olvido y siempre estoy llamándola por teléfono, le envió cierta cantidad de dinero todos los meses y voy a visitarla en cuanto puedo

-Entiendo

-Por eso te agradezco que hayas aceptado ser mi compañera, la verdad es que me sentía solo, pero contigo a mi lado todo es diferente

-¡Darién!

Él se acercó y besó su frente tan despacio, tan dulcemente y le dijo de una forma tan sutil que enchinó su cuerpo.

-Quiero que seas feliz, si está en mi mano poder borrar la tristeza de tus ojos, no dudes y pídeme lo que sea que yo te lo concederé. No soy tu carcelero, quiero que me veas como a un amigo en el que puedes confiar. Si deseas tu libertad yo te la daré

Ella dejó rodar una lágrima y se fue corriendo a su habitación, ella sintió un extraño dolor en su corazón que no la dejaba en paz.

Al día siguiente Darién estaba tomándose una taza de café en la cocina, cuando ella apareció toda despeinada y con unas ojeras como señal de no haber podido dormir bien en toda la noche.

-Serena, te ves cansada, debe ser por lo poco que has dormido, no debiste esperarme anoche

-Estaba preocupada

-las cosas van a cambiar, voy a procurar llegar temprano

-No es necesario, con que me llames será más que suficiente

-lo haré -dijo tomando el periódico y dirigiéndose a la salida- Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue ayer en el concurso?

-Bien, mi compañero y yo quedamos entre uno de los primeros finalistas

-Me alegro, nos vemos en la noche -alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta-

En la cafetería de la facultad a la que iba Serena, estaban ella y su amiga conversando sobre la situación extraña de la noche anterior.

-Me dijo que si yo deseaba mi libertad estaba dispuesto a dármela porque quería que fuera feliz

-No hay dudas, ese hombre te ama y te ama de verdad

-Pero yo...

-Tú amas al otro

-Es que el otro es más parecido a mí. Darién es totalmente lo opuesto

-Sí, sé que eres alegre y vivaz pero no sabes que los polos opuestos se atraen

-No sé que hacer, siento que a Darién le debo todo, fui a cancelar las cuotas y me enteré de que mi generoso esposo ya las ha pagado todas, lo mismo en la escuela de danza

-Darién tiene muchas cualidades que pueden enamorar a cualquier mujer, no entiendo porque tú no lo has hecho todavía

-Si no hubiera aparecido Endimión

-Sabes que creo que Endimión más bien es la catapulta que te impulsará hacia Darién

-No te entiendo

-No trates de hacerlo porque ni yo misma se como explicártelo

Endimión la llevó a algunos lugares esa semana, fueron a practicar su nueva coreografía en lugares abiertos, en la playa, parques y en el mismo lugar de siempre, el estacionamiento. A parte de practicar se divertían mucho paseando y tomando descansos. Serena cada vez se acercaba más a Endimión pero se alejaba de Darién.

Serena fue a buscar a Endimión al estacionamiento y lo encontró limpiando el parabrisas de uno de los buses.

-Endimión ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí

-he venido a que me digas que es eso que tanto querías decirme y hasta ahora no te has atrevido, ya han pasado algunos días, acaso me ocultas algo

-¡Ah! está bien, solo deja que me cambie y nos vamos rápido

Endimión la llevó a un parque, caminaron por largo rato y se arrimaron en un barandal desde donde podían ver el pequeño lago donde nadaban unos cisnes.

-No sé como empezar –le dijo-

-Solo dímelo

-Sé que te molestarás conmigo pero es necesario que lo sepas

-¡Ya! quiero saberlo

-Sí -dijo bajando la mirada- yo quería decirte que… Mires eso –dijo señalando hacia el cielo-

Una avioneta había dibujado un corazón y en el decía: "Serena, te amo", ella estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó al ver una rosa roja en sus manos-

-Lo que siento Serena, te quiero, te quiero de verdad, es amor verdadero, juro por Dios y mi madre que lo que siento por ti es de verdad y no puedo evitar sentirlo

-Y solo podemos ser amigos, solo amigos, tú sabes que estoy casada –dijo con molestia-

-Sí y también sé que no lo amas

-Pero podría

-¿Podrías? -Preguntó ocultando su alegría-

-No estoy segura

-Pero sí sientes algo por mí ¿verdad?

-¡Endimión! -dijo toda avergonzada-

-Sí, se que te gusto mucho, tal vez hasta me ames. ¿No estás feliz porque te estoy expresando mis sentimientos?

Endimión acarició su mentón y la miró a la cara pero ella estaba llorando.

-Toda chica libre se hubiera puesto feliz con esto que acabas de hacer pero yo…

-El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir sino aquello que sentimos sin querer.

-No me quieras confundir

-La que se está confundiendo eres tú misma que te niegas a ver la realidad

-No es así, estoy viendo la realidad, tú y yo no podemos…

-No quiero que pienses que te estoy proponiendo algo indebido, solo necesitaba decírtelo, seguiremos siendo amigos como antes, las cosas no han cambiado

-Te equivocas Endimión, las cosas han cambiado mucho

-El amor es también sacrificio y…

-No me hables más de esto, si no quieres que me enoje contigo por favor llévame a mi casa

-Está bien, como tú quieras

Durante una semana Serena estuvo pensando sobre su vida, no sabía que era lo que quería realmente, por un lado pensaba en que Darién no se merecía ser traicionado pero por otro lado estaba su felicidad, además Darién mismo le había dado la alternativa de la separación. Ella no podía olvidar a Endimión, cualquier cosa se lo recordaba.

Cierto día Darién la llevó al teatro, estaban presentando una obra donde la protagonista se enamoraba de un hombre poco atractivo, al final la chica tenía que decidir entre él y el otro que era un encanto. Darién se sentía identificado con el protagonista y deseaba que el final de su historia con Serena fuera igual.

Ella en cambio no estaba viendo la obra, estaba pensando en lo infeliz que se sentía, salió sin que él se diera cuenta y aunque afuera estaba que llovía a cántaros se fue corriendo a buscar a Endimión, ella llegó al estacionamiento y Nicolás le dijo que Endimión había salido.

-Voy a llamarlo -dijo saliendo de la estancia-

Nicolás corrió a llamarlo al celular justamente él estaba llegando a casa después de no haber encontrado a su esposa en ninguna parte, así que se cambió y tomó el primer taxi para allá.

Serena estaba indecisa, adolorida, sentía que estaba en un callejón sin salida, en cuanto vio a Endimión se puso de pie.

-¿Me extrañaste? -Preguntó con la picardía de siempre- no nos hemos visto desde aquel día, pensé que estarías asustada, no quiero que te sientas mal, seguiremos siendo amigos, no te estoy pidiendo nada, todo será igual, como siempre, no estés preocupada

-¿Cómo puedes sonreír? ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz después de lo que te dije? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes amarme sin esperar nada a cambio?

Al notar su seriedad, él cambió de expresión y se sentaron a platicar.

-¿Sabes por qué? Porque vi a Dios en ti y me enamoré. ¿Alguna vez has visto a Dios en alguien por lo que te enamoraste de esa persona?

-No, yo nunca he visto a Dios en nadie, no veo a Dios en nadie, debo contarte algo

-¿Se trata de él?

-yo me casé con él solo por cumplir con la última voluntad de mi padre, y ahora estoy atada a Darién que es tan diferente a mi. Nada me importaba ya, hasta que apareciste tú ¿Por qué llegaste tú? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida? ¿Por qué reviviste en mi lo que yo creí que había muerto? ¿Yo estoy casada Endimión? Dime ¿que hago ahora? Dímelo, no soy una mujer libre para amarte, contéstame por favor no te quedes callado, dime ¿Qué hago?

-Si él no te hace feliz -le dijo con la mirada triste- si no lo amas, entonces déjalo, déjalo y escápate conmigo. Vayámonos lejos y empecemos una vida juntos

Darién sentía una profunda tristeza, sabía lo que le estaba proponiendo y guardaba la esperanza de estar junto a ella sea como sea. Siendo Darién o siendo Endimión. Ella se puso a llorar y se arrojó a sus brazos, él la abrazó calidamente y ella le respondió que sí.

-que Darién me perdone y que me perdone Dios -dijo sollozando-

-Nos iremos la noche después de la competencia, te prometo que ya no vas a ser infeliz -dijo al momento que besaba su frente, una lágrima negra rodó por su mejilla-

Final

Difícilmente ella pudo disimular ante Darién su nerviosismo, sentía que en su frente estaba tatuado aquel único beso que le había dado Endimión y que su esposo y todo el mundo podría notarlo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Estoy algo nerviosa porque pasado mañana es la competencia

-Necesitas relajarte ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vamos a un lugar tranquilo donde podamos descansar? Yo también necesito sacarme el estrés

-Cómo tú quieras –dijo pensando en que al menos merecía que ella le cumpliera ese último deseo-

Serena fue a buscar la ropa sucia al cuarto de Darién, quería meterla en la lavadora cuando al separar ciertas prendas se encontró con un pedazo de bigote postizo en el bolsillo de un pantalón.

-¿Y esto?-Se preguntó- ¿Para que tendrá esto Darién?

Lo botó al tacho de la basura y se fue a la lavandería con la canasta de ropa.

Al día siguiente ya estaban llegando a una casa campestre a unas pocas horas de la ciudad, una mujer salió a recibirlos.

-¡Darién!

-¡Hola Mamá!

Serena se quedó sorprendida, no sabía que irían a casa de la madre de su esposo.

-Déjame presentarte a Serena, ella es... una amiga, la invité a pasar el día con nosotros, espero que no te moleste

-No, como crees. Bienvenida a mi casa Serena, me da tanto gusto conocer a una chica tan linda como tú

-gracias señora Chiba

-dime Ikuko

-como quiera señora Ikuko

Los tres entraron en la casa, era sencilla pero acogedora, la señora Ikuko les ofreció unos refrescos y la empleada se los llevó enseguida.

Serena miró a su alrededor y en una de las paredes vio guindados las medallas y sobre un aparador los trofeos que había ganado Darién durante su época estudiantil.

-¿Darién se ganó todos esos trofeos? -Preguntó ella a la señora-

-Mi hijo se llevaba casi todos los trofeos que daban en la escuela, fue uno de los mejores alumnos salió con una mención y una beca para la universidad

-Eso no me habías contado -dijo mirándolo-

-Tal vez no hubo oportunidad

-Debe sentirse orgullosa de él señora

-Muchísimo

Serena se para a mirar cada uno de ellos y le llamó la atención ver una foto donde estaba vestido con ropa de Karate y el maestro colocándole una cinta negra en la cintura.

-¿Tu fuiste cinta negra de Karate? -Preguntó sorprendida-

Él no dijo nada fue su madre la que le explicó que entró a estudiar en una escuela de Karate a los 12 años porque sus compañeros de clases lo acosaban demasiado.

-Odiaba que viniera lleno de raspones o con un ojo morado, así que accedí -dijo Ikuko-

-Eso fue hace años –Agregó él- ya debí olvidarlo

Darién se levantó y le dio un beso a su madre en la frente con tanta ternura que Serena se conmovió.

-Ya vuelvo -Dijo él- voy a cambiarme de ropa

Ikuko y Serena se quedaron a solas y el único tema de conversación era Darién.

-Darién es mi único hijo y la razón por la que vivo, siempre ha sido ejemplar, educado y responsable, cuando pequeño tenía una mente abierta, era tan despierto

-¿Y ahora?

-Sigue siendo un chico inteligente pero siento que hay algo que le molesta, algo que no lo deja ser feliz, tal vez haya sido la falta de un padre

-¿él nunca ha tenido a alguien? Me refiero a que sí él no se ha enamorado

-¡Hum! siempre estuvo ocupado en sus cosas y nunca le conocí a una novia pero si me gustaría verlo casado algún día, la mujer que lo acepte será feliz a su lado porque, no es porque sea mi hijo pero él es un amor

-lo sé -dijo casi en un murmullo-

La señora Ikuko llevó a Serena a dar una vuelta por los prados y ella quedó encantada con el maravilloso paisaje, la suave brisa, al ruido arrullador de una caída de agua, el trino de los pajarillos. En verdad se sintió algo relajada. Serena se acostó sobre la yerba y cerró los ojos, la madre de Darién hace unos pocos minutos que la había dejado a solas para que disfrute de la quietud.

-¡Dios! -Oró ella en silencio- enséñame el camino, muéstrame que debo hacer, he tomado una decisión pero no sé si es lo correcta, dame una señal te lo pido ¿Solo muéstrame donde estás? Quiero verte en alguien

Una brisa un poco más fuerte hizo que se levantara y al ver hacia adelante vio la luz del sol tan intensa y a Darién saliendo de ella, era como ver una visión. Darién se acercó más y se quedó mirándola.

-¡Darién!

-Serena ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien -dijo ella-

-¡Me alegro! he venido a buscarte porque mi madre quiere almorzar

-Está bien -dijo ella queriendo adelantarse-

-Espera -dijo tomándola de la mano- quiero hacer algo antes de que regresemos a la casa

-¿Qué?

-Quiero hacer una oración por ti

-¿Una oración?

-Si, para que te vaya bien en la competencia, cuándo estoy por tomar alguna decisión importante siempre vengo a este lugar y le pido a Dios que me ilumine y me ayude a tomar la decisión correcta, hoy quiero pedirle que te ayude en la competencia para que a ti y a tu compañero les vaya bien

Darién la acercó más y cerró los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo y escuchó con atención lo que su esposo le pedía a Dios.

-¡Señor todopoderoso! Por favor guía a Serena, que todo le salga como ella desea, que sea feliz y que su esfuerzo se vea recompensado, ayúdala para que a partir de mañana ella recupere esa sonrisa que perdió hace tiempo.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Serena pero ella la secó antes de que terminara Darién con la oración. Cuándo regresaron a la casa almorzaron y después dieron un último paseo por la arboleda. En la noche ya estaban de regreso y Darién se fue a visitar a Nicolás.

-Está todo listo Nicolás, mañana dejaré libre a mi esposa, le daré su libertad para que ella elija a quien amar

-¿Y Darién?

-Dejará de existir, al menos para ella, Endimión se irá con ella, creo, no se si tenga el valor

-¿Y serás capaz de vivir en una mentira solo por estar con ella? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella no valga la pena? Si no se enamoró de ti por lo que tú eres realmente, es porque no te merece

-yo la amo, no me importa si prefiere a Endimión o a mi, solo quiero vivir a su lado

-¿Y si le dices la verdad?

-No puedo

-¿Por qué? Debes decírselo

-la desilusionaría, además, piensa, si ella está por escaparse con un hombre que no es su marido es porque no es feliz en su matrimonio

-no lo creo, tal vez hasta se pondría contenta si sabe que eres tú

-No quiero arriesgarme, ya lo decidí, mañana se muere Darién Chiba y Endimión Troy tomará su lugar

-bueno esa es tu decisión no pienso insistir más, espero que seas feliz

-gracias

Serena estaba hablando por teléfono con Ray y no dejaba de llorar.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer

-Pero él sufrirá

-Es lo mejor

-Bueno Serena, si ya has tomado esa decisión y no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión solo me queda desearte la mejor suerte del mundo y que seas feliz con él y pobre del otro, ojala lo supere

La noche de la competencia ha llegado, todos los finalista de la academia Sharik Cigoy estaban preparándose. Serena fue a buscar a Endimión y lo encontró atándose los cordones de sus zapatos.

-¡Endimión!

-¡Serena! ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Podemos salir a tomar un poco de aire?

-Está bien

Afuera él se puso a contarle lo nervioso que estaba por la competencia y por el viaje que harían juntos.

-yo...

-Sabes invité a Nicolás, debe estar sentado esperando a que nos presentemos –quiso simular tranquilidad-

-y yo invité a Ray pero no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar sino de nosotros

-Me da miedo, por la expresión de tu rostro no debe ser nada bueno

-Te agradezco infinitamente lo feliz que me has hecho pero no puedo ser egoísta, no puedo pensar solo en mí.

Él no habló y el silencio se prolongó por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Serena reunió el valor para decirle cual era su decisión.

-Darién, mi esposo, no es el hombre más apuesto del mundo, tal vez no sea tan apuesto como lo eres tú y tal vez no sea tan divertido como lo eres tú. Sí, él es demasiado serio, aburrido, reservado y hasta puede que tenga una extraña obsesión por el trabajo pero sabes qué, ayer descubrí que él es más importante para mí que nadie en el mundo. Estaba olvidando algo importante, ¿que lo obligaba a estar conmigo, una extraña? nada, nada lo obligaba a hacerse cargo de mí pero él estuvo cuando más lo necesité, me brindó su apoyo, su comprensión, su cariño e incluso su amor, su amor que es capaz de sacrificarlo por mí. Es capaz de sacrificarse para que yo sea feliz

Endimión no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se quedó helado, inmóvil como una estatua.

-¿Y sabes qué Endimión? ayer tuve una gloriosa visión, ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si alguna vez había visto a Dios en alguien por lo que me hubiera enamorado de esa persona? Yo te dije que no pero ayer lo vi, ayer vi a Dios en Darién, Dios lo puso en mi camino, como dijo mi padre, él lo eligió para mí, ahora lo sé, Dios quiere que me quede a su lado, y yo, yo también quiero quedarme con él. Yo podría dejar a cualquier persona en el mundo pero nunca a Dios. ¡Lo siento Endimión! No me iré contigo, no voy a abandonar a mi esposo por ti, porque amo a mi esposo. ¡Perdóname! No quiero herirte pero tenías que saberlo. Ahora todo está claro en mi mente. ¡Lo siento tanto! Espero sepas perdonarme

Serena se fue y Endimión estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aún incrédulo.

Las parejas de baile fueron pasando una a una, hasta ahora el jurado estaba indeciso, todos eran muy buenos, llegó la hora en que debía presentarse la última pareja, la confirmada por Endimión y Serena.

El anfitrión tomó el micrófono y pronunció sus nombres. Serena salió y el reflector la iluminó, pero Endimión no apareció.

-Deben ser los nervios -dijo el hombre- pero aplaudamos fuerte y demos la bienvenida a Endimión Troy

Fue inútil, él no apareció y Serena se acercó al presentador para decirle que debía descalificarlos porque él no se mostraría. Serena entendió que había lastimado a Endimión y que él seguramente se habría ido de la academia. El hombre estaba por descalificarlos cuando ante la vista de todos apareció Darién.

Serena no entendía que estaba sucediendo, el presentador se retiró de la pista y Darién se acercó a tomar su lugar.

-¡Lo sabía! -se decía si mismo Ray- yo siempre supe que Endimión era Darién

Junto a Ray estaba sentado Nicolás quien aun no salía de su asombro pero reía contento.

-¡Qué manera más original de hacerle saber a tu esposa quien eres en realidad! -Pensó el hombre-

La música empezó a sonar y ambos empezaron a bailar como siempre lo habían hecho, ella se puso a recordar todos los momentos junto a Endimión y a Darién.

La primera vez que lo conoció, su boda precipitada, los detalles que podían haberlo delatado. Aquel golpe en el rostro, la foto con el cinturón negro de Karate, la paliza que les dio a esos chicos que la molestaban, el bigote postizo en su pantalón, aquel tierno beso en la frente de ella y de su madre y único beso que le dio Endimión, era el mismo. Recordó cada palabra que le había dicho, cada gesto.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-De hoy en adelante llegaré tarde, voy a hacer horas extras aprovechando que usted está en sus clases de baile

-¡¿Acaso no tengo cara de ejecutivo?

-No, estoy bien solo tengo un moretón

-¿Mi cara? fue en mi casa me tropecé con algo y…

-vivo con una mujer

-me sentía solo, pero contigo a mi lado todo es diferente

-entre ella y yo no hay nada. Ella jamás me amará

-Quiero que seas feliz, si está en mi mano poder borrar la tristeza de tus ojos

-tal vez pueda ayudarte y hacer que se borre esa tristeza de tus ojos

-Nunca tuve tiempo de enamorarme

-El amor no es aquello que queremos sentir sino aquello que sentimos sin querer

-la invito al Carrusel

-Entonces quiero que vayamos a comer al Carrusel

-te quiero de verdad, lo que siento por ti es especial

-¡Quiero que seas feliz! ¡Si deseas tu libertad te la daré!

-¡Si no eres feliz con él, escápate conmigo! ¡Prometo hacerte feliz!

-¡Señor todopoderoso! Por favor guía a Serena, que todo le salga como ella desea, que sea feliz

A pesar de las emociones ellos pudieron terminar el baile de una forma impresionable y con mucha más fuerza que la primera vez que se presentaron, encendieron al público que se levantó a aplaudirlos.

El telón se cierra, se siguen escuchando los aplausos y a el presentador hablando del gran espectáculo. Ella aun afectada empieza a recriminarle por su doble personalidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-No, Serena, escúchame, yo...

-Ahora entiendo tantas cosas

-Serena yo lo hice por...

-¿Por mí? ¿Me amas tanto?

-Más que a mi vida -le dijo mirándola a los ojos-

-No, no lo merezco, tú has sido tan bueno conmigo y yo... yo no te he dado nada, nunca te di ni una sola muestra de cariño siempre fui tan fría e indiferente. Dijiste que no sabías lo que era el amor pero era mentira porque me enseñaste a amarte ¿Por qué me amas?

-Te amo por la misma razón que tú a mi. Cuándo te vi por primera vez, aquel día estabas tan radiante y brillabas como una estrella, vi la luz del sol reflejarse en ti y sentí que Dios estaba contigo. Vi a Dios en ti, desde ese día aprendí a amarte, creo que desde antes estaba amándote, creo que tu padre me estaba enseñando a amarte.

Serena estaba llorando, sentía que a la vez el corazón iba a salir de su pecho porque latía tan fuertemente que hasta pensaba que alguien más podría escucharlo.

-Te amo porque he visto a Dios en ti

-Yo también te amo –dijo ella- porque he visto a Dios en ti

Darién se acerca a ella y limpia cada una de sus lágrimas y la abraza tan fuerte como si fuera a escaparse si la soltara.

-Pero me quieres a mí más que al otro ¿verdad?

-Sí, si, te amo Darién

Se dieron un beso y se volvieron a abrazar tan felices como emocionados, de repente escucharon los resultados y los ganadores eran ellos. Salieron a recibir su trofeo y el premio de dos boletos para Italia.

-Un aplauso para la Señorita Serena Tsukino y el señor Endimión Troy

Serena fue a corregir al anfitrión y le dijo que ellos eran el señor y la señora Chiba.

-Oh perdón, los ganadores son el señor y la señora Chiba

Ray se paró a aplaudirlos muy contenta y Nicolás también, ambos fueron a felicitarlos.

-Amiga, yo quería decirte que Darién era Endimión pero quería que fueras tú misma la que lo descubriera -dijo Ray a su amiga-

-¡Mala Amiga! me viste sufrir y no dijiste nada

-Darién te felicito diste todo un show y... original la manera de decirle a tu esposa quien eras ¿No se enojó?

-Un poquillo pero... ahora todo está bien

Serena llevó a Ray hasta donde estaban el par de amigos conversando para que ella pudiera felicitar a su amado esposo.

-¡Darién! ¡Muchas felicidades!

-gracias

-Ray, él es Nicolás -dijo Serena- amigo y cómplice de mi esposo

-Mucho gusto –Saludó él-

-¿Con que usted es el responsable?

-Bueno sí, yo fui el de la idea, no me digan que no salió buena porque tuvo el éxito esperado

-Entonces hay que agradecértelo -dijo Serena abrazando a su esposo-

-Agradézcanselo a Dios

-Sí porque fue Dios el que hizo el milagro de juntarnos –Dijo feliz Darién-

En la noche llamaron por teléfono a la señora Ikuko para comentarle lo ocurrido y no tardó en ir a visitarlos, estaba contenta de que su hijo al fin tuviera una esposa linda y amorosa como ella siempre había soñado fuera su nuera.

Días más tarde Nicolás y Ray comían una tarta de fresa en el restaurante Carrusel.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora Darién y Serena? -Preguntó la chica enroscando un mechón de sus cabellos negros-

-Dedicándose a ser felices ¿a que más? -dijo él después de beber un sorbo de su café-

-¿Y nosotros?

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí nosotros

-Pues ya veremos que nos depara el futuro tal vez Dios nos tenga una sorpresa

Serena y Darién estaban de luna de miel en Italia, mientras recorrían abrazados las románticas calles de Venecia él le preguntó:

-¿Lo extrañas?

-¿A quién?

-A Endimión

-No, no lo extraño porque te tengo a ti

-me hace feliz saberlo

-mi querido esposo

-quiero darte una buena noticia

-dime

-este será mi regalo de bodas. Negocios e Inversiones Tsukino es nuestra, la recuperé

Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y ella brincaba como una niña pequeña dando vueltas de alegría.

-Te quiero, te quiero, es el mejor regalo del mundo -le dio un beso- el mejor

-Para mi el mejor regalo fue conocerte -dijo él-

-Mi padre sería feliz si supiera que tú y yo lo somos

-Él siempre supo que lo seríamos

Se volvieron a abrazar y se fueron caminando por toda la plaza alumbrados por la luz de la luna, testigo de la unión de esta pareja hecha por Dios.


End file.
